Once In A Lifetime
by kapriniss
Summary: Kaleen is a annoying 18 years old girl, who, by someone else plotting, ended on TVD Universe. She learns about the dimensions organization, and being a especial type of syphoner. After discovering all of this, she needs to remake TVD's ocurrings, so then she won't be found by Klaus. Sorry for the delay, I will update in the moment that I finish the portuguese version
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, even if I wanted Damon and Klaus all to myself.**_

_Okay, lemme warn you guys something. I'm brazillian, so, I'm used to the brazillian way of writing. Anyway, the words between "..." are Kaleen's thoughts, and the words written like this:_

_\- lalala- Kaleen said._

_They are the lines, the things that the people are talking. If you guys can't read like this, warn me, and I'll try the common way ( even if to me it's harder)_

_Xoxo, not the gossip girl_

* * *

Kaleen walked in circles. The impatience she was feeling almost eating her alive. Her mother always insisted into her going out, enjoying life. As if the girl needed this. She just wanted to stay at home, watching The Vampire Diaries, saying how Stefan Salvatore is cute and eating popcorn.

\- Kaleen, they arrived!- her mother and her childhood friends plotted to take her out of home. Threat to put the DVDs of her favorite TV show was kinda a low blow, if you actually ask.

\- I'm going!- the black haired girl sayed, without a hint of happiness.

After come down the stairs, she stopped in the front of the mirror, checking her looks. Her black hair was kinda long, passing her jawline, maybe she should cut them again. Her baby blue eyes were actually with a little eyeliner on the corner. Her pale skin made her eyes and hair be highlighted. She thought that she was pretty, but this didn't matter. Nobody thought that way, because of the lies about her that were spreaded on high school.

When she got to the door, Lizzie and Nicolly hugged her, and then already started talking, without giving Kaleen time to even process her thoughts.

\- Come back before midnight!- her mother screamed.

Both of the girls talked between themselves, leaving Kaleen in silence. "_Maybe within an hour, they leave me alone._"

\- Kal, you're so quiet.- Lizzie commented.- Whatcha happened?

\- Nothing, I'm just not excited today.

\- Truthfully, you just wanted to stay at home and binge watching that vampire TV show, locked in your own room, didn't you?- Nicolly spatted.- Come on, Kal, you need to have fun! Give the Salvatore brothers a break and let's have a night, just one, of fun. Pretty please with cherries on the top?

\- Okay. I'll try.

They didn't take lonk to arrive at Josh's Buttler house, the most popular boy on high school. But if you're thinking on a high school cliché romance between him and Kaleen, you are wrong. With capitol letters. "_Great! The party will be on the house of this asshole_."

After they got in, the girls sat down on the couches with everybody, joining their truth or dare round. They rolled the bottle, and it ended pointing to Kaleen.

\- Truth or dare?- Krystal asked.

\- Truth.

\- Are you virgin?- this question made the black haired girl choke.

\- Yea.

\- Well, it isn't like nobody expected an different answer.- Josh sayed, an evil smile plastered on his face.

Kaleen wanted to bury herself six feet under because of this humiliation. He actually made it look like that nobody wanted to have sex with her, and she took it as an offense. Even if the girl had her own comebacks, she hadn't anything to answer this. And wanted to cry a river about it.

Sometime into the party, everybody was drunk, but not the blue eyed girl. Most of them were passed out, and the ones who lasted, were looking for some fun into the house. Kaleen was near an bookshelf, looking for the titles, when someone came from behind.

\- I doubt you to read this sentence...

\- Josh?- the girl asked.- You are drunk. Of course.- she should've just stay at home.

He didn't answered, like he was in a kind of trance, and just caught a random old book and opened without caution. The boy pointed to a sentence and sayed:

\- 100 bucks if you read this loudly.

\- But why?

\- I dunno. Just do it already.

\- Ookay.- she started to read mentally, before reading it loudly.- Phasmatus amplitudines altera movet me.

After that, everything went black.

* * *

Kaleen woke up with the sunlight on her face and sensations coming through her body. Someone clearly was kissing her belly.

\- WHAT THE HELL?

Quickly, the head of this someone got up. It was a man. "_HOLY SHIT I WAS RAPED_!"

\- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?- the guy screamed. He had black hair, blue eyes, a well designed jawline..."_WAIT, IS DAMON SALVATORE?"_


	2. You don t own the castle, Princess

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ON THE VAMPIRE DIARIES UNIVERSE, even if I wanted Damon and Klaus all to myself_**

_Ok I need to warn you guys, Kaleen will be a pain in the ass at the start, but it's actually a part of her character development, sooooo..._

_And I choosed to put Kaleen as an 18 years old, it would be more coherent with the story._

_Xoxo, not the gossip girl_

* * *

\- WHAT THE HELL?- he screamed.

\- I SLEPT WITH IAN SOMERHALDER? IT CAN'T BE!- Kaleen screamed back.

\- Ahn, who is this guy?

The black haired girl stopped for one millisecond.

\- What? What do you mean? You don't know who you are?

\- But I'm not this person?- the man stated.- Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet ya, but now, can you explain what the fuck are you doing in my bed and where is the person that I was with like, 5 seconds ago?

\- Hold on.- Kaleen couldn't help her laugh.- Damon Salvatore, the vampire who is in love with Elena and is Stefan's annoying brother? It's not possible.

\- First: It is absolutely possible, as I am in front of you. Second: I'm not in love with Elena, who told you this? And third, well, there isn't a third.

\- Ah, this joke is soo good, where are the cameras?- Kaleen asked, getting up. In the moment she started the action, the girl noticed that she was naked and her pale skin turned into red with shame. She just wanted to bury herself right now.

\- What joke?- the Salvatore got up, going to the closet. In the moment Kaleen saw that he was going to leave the bed, the girl put her hand on the front of her eyes.

\- The joke where I wake up inside my favorite TV show, naked on the bed of the most despisable character. Honestly, three points for the details, but c'mon, Lizzie, Nicolly, where are you? It's not funny anymore.

He came near the girl, head hanging to the side, trying to understand.

\- Who are they?

\- My best friends.- the blue eyed girl answered.- I'm sure that this is one of their pranks.

\- Huh, girl...

\- Kaleen.- she introduced herself.

\- Kaleen, we are all alone in this house.- he put a finger on his mouth, telling her to shut up.- Yea. Stefan is outside hunting and Elena is gone.

\- Ah shit.- Kaleen started to laugh again.- Vampire hearing? Seriously?

\- What?

\- Are you really a TVD stan or any of the girls told you?

\- Stan of what?!

\- Vampire Diaries, duh?- the girl answered, rolling her eyes.

\- Which series is this one?

\- Ok, I'm done.- she got up, without caring if he was going to see her naked. She went into his closet, dressed a shirt up and came back.- This person that you were sleepin', did she have any clothes? Probably they put mine on the place.

\- Hold on.- Damon brought the clothes to her.- Here.

\- Thanks.

Kaleen took the clothes, went into the closet and dressed up the panties and pants. The shirt was stained with blood, so she decided not to wear it.

\- Okay, now, had the clownery ended?

\- If someone asks, you are the one sayin' bullshit right now.- the black haired man answered.- Without telling the fact that you hate me, even if I never have seen you in my life, which is telling a lot, as I saw a lot of people.

\- Oh no.- she laughed.- The poppycock of "hating me without even knowing me"? Seriously?! You guys are really trying to make me like him?- she pointed a finger to him.- Try it again sweeties.

\- Okay, it's enough. I'll call Stefan before I ruin everything and pull your spine from your mouth.

Kaleen laughed harder.

\- You really think that I believe that you are going to kill me? Even in an alternative reality where this is real, you won't lay a finger on me, because Elena will hate you for killing a 16 years old, that you practically raped.

\- Raped you? I was there, for the first time without an agenda, just relaxing and having sex, and you blow up on my face, out of the blues, just to yell at me. Truthfully, Kaleen, you were everything missing to ruin my whole day.

In the moment that she was going to get a comeback, he interrupted.

\- No. I had enough. I'll call Stefan. If you want to annoy someone, he's your person. I'm done with you.

When Damon caught his phone, Kaleen was on shock.

\- What is this?!- the girl sayed, taking his phone out of his hand.- I haven't seen one of this since 2010. It's older than my grandmother.

\- Huh?

\- Yep, I was a child when it released.- the black haired girl answered.

\- What do you mean? This phone is the newest on market.- he took it back.

\- Uh, no. He's from 2010, we're in 2020.

\- What do you mean 2020? We are in 2010.

\- 2010? - She got shocked and picked up the phone again and saw the date. - October 20, 2010? But what...? This is already going too far.

\- You taking my damn phone is also going too far. - he complained, taking the device back and clicking on the contact. - Hey Steffie? So...we have a problem.

After Damon called his brother and the two of them exchanged a few words, the black haired man looked at Kaleen and said:

\- He's on his way.

\- So I'll meet Stefan Salvatore on the flesh?!

Damon just rolled his eyes and started to text something. The girl just stared at him while he did it, curious.

\- What is it?- the black haired man spoke, without even taking his eyes off the cell phone.

\- Nothing. I was just wondering where my phone is.

\- I don't know. - he hit back. - I didn't see any cell phones around here.

\- Maybe my purse came with me? - she questioned, getting up from the bed.

After searching almost the entire room, Kaleen was interrupted.

\- Hey! I cleaned up this room yesterday and you're messing it up! - Damon talked from the bed, but she kept digging around. - NO! NO! NO! You're messing my room! Shoo.- he appeared behind her, poking the girl with his finger. - Stop messing around.

\- I'm not messing up, I just want to find my damn purse!-The girl countered.

\- My God, of course you are! Hell, do what you want, say what you want, but don't mess my things up ...

Damon was going to continue talking, but he stopped, as if trying to pay attention to something. Some noise, maybe. The idea of it being a prank was getting more meaningless by the minute.

-Come on, Stefan is here,-he told her, heading for the bedroom door.

They both went down the mansion's stairs side by side and Kaleen watched the beauty and grandeur of the house. _"No way the girls could have simply rebuilt the house. __Holy shit, I'm on The Vampire Diaries."_

* * *

Stefan and Elena were already sitting on the couch, Bonnie and Caroline standing beside them.

-Damon, since when did any girl you slept with yesterday be our problem?- Elena said, her voice in a snarky tone. _"Okay, so we're at a point on the show where Elena is mad at Damon ... if it's 2010, it would be in the fourth episode of the season, since Caroline isn't freaking out because of her vampirism._"

\- From the moment I just sprouted up on his bed, while just reading a damn sentence.- The black-haired woman countered ,impatiently.

-How did it happen?- Bonnie said, fully focused on Kaleen. -What happened?

\- I was at a party, most people were already passed out. And all I wanted was to stay at home, watching TV shows. Anyway, a boy challenged me to read a phrase from na old book, claiming that he would give me 100 bucks if I did. After that, I woke up with him- she pointed to Damon- doing _things_ to me.

Caroline looked at her with a disgusted face, as if judging her.

\- Don't look at me like that, I hate him with all my strength for everything he put Stefan through. At least, I'm a victim.- Kaleen said to the blonde.

-What's your name?- Stefan said, after being silent for the entire conversation.

\- Kaleen.

-So, Kaleen, how do you know _''everything he put Stefan through'' _? -Damon asked.

\- I saw the series. Several times. I´ve told you about 5 times today, Damon.

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline exchanged looks of confusion.

-What series?- Elena asked.

-The one we're in.- the black-haired one replied.- _The Vampire Diaries._

-Is she crazy?- The blonde whispered.

Kaleen just rolled his eyes at that statement. Of course she wasn't crazy, the show did exist. Impatiently, the brunette nudged the older Salvatore and said:

\- Gimme that brick of yours.

-What brick?- He looked at her in confusion.

\- That old cell phone, which still has a keyboard. Will it have internet?

-But cell phones are like that.- Caroline countered impatiently.

\- In 2010.- Kaleen replied.

\- But it's 2010.- Elena said.

\- Shocking, isn't it?- The black-haired woman countered, sarcasm in her voice. - Damon, the cell phone, please.

After hesitating for a few seconds, he handed her the device. She unlocked it and went to the search engine. After a fight until she managed to type the name of the series, the page simply said that it didn't exist.

\- What the fuck? It's giving nonexistent.

\- Is because it doesn't exist? - Caroline countered impatiently. - Damon, you slept with a crazy person, get over with, I have better things to do, in this case, go to school.

The blonde left, taking Bonnie with her, the witch gave Kaleen an apologetic look and they were both gone. Elena and Stefan also left, as they both had to go to school.

-So now it's just the two of us.- Damon crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

\- You don't believe me either, do you?- She said, sitting on the couch, placing her hand on her forehead. Kaleen was in despair at not knowing where she would stay or how she would live.

\- I wouldn't believe it, but you forgot that I was there when you sprouted out of nowhere, Kaleen.- he replied, taking the decanter and pouring a glass to her.

\- I'm only 18- she countered.

\- Do you want it or not?

\- Screw it, give me please.- the girl decided to accept.

He poured the glass and handed it over. Kaleen nodded and started to sip the liquid. The moment the drink touched her tongue, the brunette winced.

\- First time?- Damon questioned her, with a look of understanding.

\- Yes. I never drank before.

\- A 16-year-old who has never drank alcohol in her life?- He looked at her as if trying to understand her.

\- A 16 year old who has no social life.

\- You can stay here until you find where to go. The house has 6 bedrooms. I'll try to talk to Caroline so she can buy you clothes.- he said after a while in silence.

\- Thanks.

* * *

Kaleen was sitting on the couch, reading a book she had found beside Damon's bed. Although he didn't like romance, E o Vento Levou had won him over. After a few hours of reading, the girl realized that someone had entered the library.

\- Damon said you're staying here for now.- Caroline said, entering the room.- He asked me to take you to the mall.

\- Ah.

\- I want to know what you did to him, the guy even gave me his card to buy his clothes.- the blonde commented.

\- Nothing, I don't even like him. Damon probably can't deal with someone of the female gender hating him.

The other girl laughed at Kaleen's comment, nodding. The brunette got up from the couch and they both headed for the car. After a few minutes in the silence, the black-haired woman spoke:

\- And does Mystic Falls have a mall?

\- No, we're going to Richmond.- the blonde replied.- There is a mall there.

\- Ah, Elena's Mother town. Is Isobel dead yet?

\- Huh? - Caroline was startled.- How do you know who Elena's mother is? And she dies?

\- Ah yes. Has Klaus appeared yet?

\- Who the hell is Klaus?- Kaleen was really scaring her.

\- Ah."Why don't you answer any questions I ask?- The girl asked.

\- You wouldn't believe me, Caroline.

After that comment, silence permeated the car between the two, as if they didn't know what to say. However, the blonde soon got around it.

\- How old are you, Kaleen?

\- 18.- she replied.- And you were sleeping with Damon?

\- No, I just showed up on his bed. I was at a party. And again, I hate him. The fact that he is alive and breathing irritates me.- the black-haired woman said.

\- And your studies?

\- I was a sophomore, but I just don't know where this is going.

\- What do you mean, Kaleen, you haven´t anyone responsible for you here?

\- No. Do you understand that we are literally going to buy clothes with the money of the person I hate most ? This is my level of despair. If I had someone in here, wherever the hell we are, I would literally have fled to the hills, especially knowing that Katherine is still going to screw us and I will probably die in the crossfire, and if I hypothetically survive, I still have Klaus, who Kath RUNS. So no, Caroline, I have no one else, let alone where to go. Which is why I am accepting help from anyone who volunteers, including Damon.

\- I'll be able to put you in school this week.- the blonde determined. - As much as I don't buy your story right, I'll help you.

\- Thank you.- the black-haired woman spoke.

They got to the mall and started buying things, from lingerie to shoes. Salvatore had given him no limits, so the girl had gone a long way. In addition to having purchased a high-end cell phone (and still had a keyboard). The pair went to the food court as Kaleen claimed to be hungry.

\- Only I thought it was strange that Damon invited you to live with him? - Caroline commented after a while. - Like, very non-standard?

\- He probably did it to impress Elena, - the girl countered, putting a french frie in her mouth. - Killing Jeremy was one of the many shits he did.

\- Don't even tell me. - the other stopped for a while. - How did you know that?

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes and just went back to eating her sandwich. Honestly, that same question coming from the blonde every 5 minutes was already taking away the little patience she had. Did Caroline have a problem on understanding things? After a few more purchases, the two returned to the mansion. Stefan and Damon seemed to be talking hotly about something, because of their bodily expressions they were both probably in a fight.

\- Hey! - Kaleen called their attention from the entrance of the house. - Can you stop fighting?

\- You barely arrived here and are already acting as if you own the place.- The black-haired Salvatore said. - Stop acting like a princess, because the castle is not yours.

She gave him an ugly look and commented:

\- Could you tell me what my room is,_ owner of the castle_?

Damon didn't answer, just followed the path up to the top floor. Kaleen accompanied him with Caroline in pursuit, both carrying bags with clothes and other things in their arms. The girls threw them on the bed and the black-haired girl hugged the blonde.

\- Thanks for everything, Care.

The other girl left, leaving only Kaleen and Damon in the room. After some time, he just went down.

It was dawn, when the girl got out of bed. She was thirsty, so she decided to go down to drink water. The black-haired woman turned on the lamps in the mansion to be able to orient herself around the house. After searching the water cooler for about 15 minutes, someone coughed to get your attention.

\- Stefan.- Kaleen greeted him, turning abruptly. - Do you know where the waterer is?

\- In the refrigerator door, this hole.- he answered her. She went over to where Salvatore had guided her and poured a glass.

\- You know, Kaleen, I don't think we had time to talk properly.

\- Spil.

\- Why do you hate my brother so much? - the blond-haired one said, going straight to the point.- Like, I know he is a difficult person to deal with and ...

\- He killed Lexi. I hate him since the moment he just killed her and only 3 seasons later did he have the courage to give the lame excuse that she was making his humanity come back. Not to mention that he just had the face and courage to be with Elena.

\- What? - Stefan spoke without understanding. - Damon will have something with Elena?

\- Not only ´´have something``, but they become, have a bunch of children and walks to the horizon. Anyway, that is not my point.

\- This is not mine either, - Salvatore countered. - So you hate Damon for things he did to me?

\- In reality, I believe that people are defined by their actions, and well, he pretty much ruined everyone's life in Mystic Falls. So I'm not obliged to have sympathy.

Kaleen drank the water in his glass, placed it in the sink and turned to leave. The moment she took a step forward, the girl ran into someone. Damon. In fright, she ended up trying to push him away, her hands glowing red, making him fly away.

\- BUT WHAT?- The black-haired man shouted, the veins under his black, bulging eyes. - WHO ARE YOU?

The girl screamed in fright and fear, breaking all the glasses and plates in the cupboard. After seeing what she did, she tried to run away, but was intercepted by Damon. He crossed his arms in front of him and said:

\- Who are you?

\- Kaleen Vanchoors, I'm 18, and I literally fell here out of the blues.

Yes, but what are you?- He asked.

\- Do not know.

After that the girl overtook him and went to the bedroom, but stopped after hearing the noise of conversation coming from the kitchen. She came back a little and started listening.

\- Stefan, we don't know what she is, let's just compel her and send her to Norway.

\- Damon, she just has nowhere to go, how do you want to send her to Norway?

\- I don't know, but it can be a danger to Elena. Caroline even commented that she knows about Katherine and Isobel. Kaleen certainly has contact with them.

\- We'll have to sit and watch.


	3. Unidentified Creature

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, even if I would love to play with Klaus and Damon._**_Okay guys, I really don't know how to answer reviews, forgive me if I don't answer. Anyway, let's go._

_I wanna thank to Aleksandra for the review, and answering your questions...No, she won't get pregnant and about breaking the curse...I'll just have to say sit and watch, because the answer it's a huge spoiler_.

_And I am looking for a beta, I could use some help with this story._

* * *

The girl was laid on her bed, still asking herself what the hell she was and why this stuff were happening to her. The dawn had came and she didn't know what to do. Just thinking that she would need to see the eldest Salvatore, Kaleen wanted to just stay in bed. But, she would have to leave. Probably Caroline had apllied her to school ( unnecessary, if you ask.), whenever, the black haired girl wasn't in a mood to argue.

\- Can I come in?- Bonnie knocked on the door, opening it a little.

\- You're already in. Don't need to pretend to be polite.- Kaleen answered, rolling her eyes.

\- Look, you are rude with everyone, I get it, be the rebel teenager must be hard, but I'm here to help getting you home. Because option B is just wait until Damon freaks out and send you away, getting you homeless.

The blue eyed girl opened and closed her mouth a few times, like she would say something, but gave up.

\- Anyway, Damon told me what happened yesterday and I need to know exacly how you came here. Maybe you're from another dimension.- Bonnie told, crossing her arms.

\- And those dimension stuff, it exists?!

\- Nope. At least not in my grimoires. But there's a mention in my grandmother's notes about a coven who might have the explanation. The notes mention about dimesions-travelling.

\- And what coven it is?

\- Gemini.

* * *

\- So are you saying that I need to go to Portland with this bitch?- Damon complained, crossing his arms and glaring at Kaleen.- No, thanks. She'll just stay remembering how awful I am and this stuff. I can live without it.

Kaleen, the Salvatore brothers, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were at the living room, discussing how to solve this mess.

\- At least we would get rid of her.- the blonde argued.

\- A good point. Anything to get rid of her. Even travelling with said person.- the black haired man answered.- Your luck is that Stefan actually is a good person, because if it was on me...you would suddenly become homeless, very very fast.

\- Ah, shut up.- the girl answered.- You justify everything that you've done because of your "love" for Elena and still wanna have a say in the matter? Sorry, try it again.

\- Can you guys stop it?- Elena said.

\- Stop. All of you.- Caroline answered back.- You.- she pointed to Kaleen.- You are going with Damon, and if I hear any noise coming from your mouth, I'm not responsible for my actions, because we are going to send you home. You.- she pointed to Elena and Bonnie.- Come with me and let's search on Sheila's grimoires to see if we find something. And you...- she pointed to Damon.- Don't kill her. Even if she annoys you all the trip, she still is a teenager. We need to send her back.

\- Oh, but weren't you saying that I was nuts?- the girl crossed her arms.

\- Anything to get rid of you it's actually welcomed.- the blonde answered.- Or you really think that I fell for the "thank you, Caroline"?

Kaleen just stayed still and waited everyone to go out._"Great. Even the people of my favorite TV show are unbearable. I'll have to find another thing to watch."_

Half an hour later, the eldest Salvatore reappeared on the living room with a backpack. He threw an apple at the girl and she couldn't catch it.

\- Aw!

\- Stop complaining, you are more useful alive than dead, and I would hate to have Caroline annoying me forever because I let you starve, something that you are actually begging me for. Eat. And if I hear something...

\- As if you would do something to me!- Kaleen spated.- Damon Salvatore, if you really wanted me dead, I would be dead. I don't pretend that you're innocent, because we know the truth, but...

The girl felt something passing at the side of her right arm, and an abrupt pain with it. A pencil. He had thrown a fucking pencil on her. And now she had a superficial scratch on her arm.

\- What the fuck?- she screamed.

\- Next time it will be at your face.- he spatted.

Kaleen just started walking towards the door, without saying anything. She was shaking of anger, wanting just to punch Damon on the face. But she gave up because he was stronger. And dying before beeing 21 years old weren't on her plans.

* * *

41 hours, 4 stops, 1 night of sleeping in the car and 3 meals later, they were at Portland. Eventually, Kaleen made some sassy comment, but stopped. Bonnie gave them a adress and when the duo arrived, there wasn't any house over a mile. Just an empty land.

\- Great. We travelled all of this for nothing.- Kaleen huffed.- Awe-fucking-some.

The Salvatore didn't say a word, just walked back into the car. He wasn't in a good mood, mainly because he endured a 41 hours travel plus the stops with her. All he wanted was to sit down and drink until he lost it.

They travelled back in silence, focused on something else than their mutual wish to throw the other through the window. Kaleen attention was all on the streets. She never left New York before, and when she got into Mystic Falls, her last concern was to actually know the town.

Eventually, the black haired girl fell asleep, and was woke just hours late with Damon saying:

\- Let her sleep, Caroline. It's the only way we have to shut her up and don't sue me because of Stefan.

\- She's awake and hearing all of this shit that you are talking.- Kaleen answered, opening her eyes.- And I still have the scratch on my arm.

\- YOU MADE A SCRATCH ON HER?- Caroline screamed, going near the other girl and checking her arm.

\- Ah, come on Barbie, it was a tiny one. And she was annoying me.- Damon spatted.- Threatening her wouldn't have effect, so I had to make something to see if the unidentified creature shut up.

Kaleen just rolled her eyes and got up, leaving the car. Them went into the living room, where everybody was discussing about something.

\- Found something?- Stefan asked to his brother, Elena looking at the eldes Salvatore as if her were throwing knives. "_Well, she didn't forgive him."_

\- An empty land.- Damon answered.- Not even a soul within miles.

\- What do you mean?- Bonnie questioned.

\- It didn't even have a dollhouse there.- the blue eyed girl answered, without much patience.

\- The promise of throwing a pencil at your face is still up, hunny.- Damon grinned sarcastically, but it faded soon as Elena and Caroline glared at him.- What? She deserves just for annoying me.

\- Yea, but you don't need to threaten her!- the dooppelgänger argued.

\- True.- the blonde one agreed.- We need to send her home. Preferably alive.

\- Until then, what the _unidentified creature _is going to do?- Damon asked.

-I enrolled her at school.- Stefan answered.- In this way, she will get occupied and leave everyone be. Because now, we have a bigger problem.

\- What could it be?- Kaleen questioned.

\- Katherine.- Elena answered.- She attacked while you guys were at Portland.

\- And what did she do this time?- the eldest Salvatore asked, impatient, remembering bitterly the 150 years he spent looking for her.

\- If Stefan and I don't break up, she will kill me.- the doppelgänger said.

\- She won't kill you.- Kaleen said, after a long period of silence.- You are the key to her freedom. Why would she kill you?! She is a lot of things, but Katherine Pierce isn't stupid. Is with Jenna that you need to worry.

\- What do you mean?- Elena questioned.

\- Don't think that you can fool Katherine Pierce.- the black haired girl answered.- She will win, and people are going to die. But you?! No, she won't be this dumb.

After saying this, Kaleen left the room, going to her bedroom. She wasn't willing to take any of this anymore. After getting in there, the girl started to look for a notebook and a pen, so she could make a timeline so she could be ready for everything that was going to happen.

She found a empty old book and a pen who was almost empty. That would have to serve.

* * *

She went to school without anything, just the things that she found yesterday. Whoever, Kaleen didn't expect to stay for a long period of time, so she didn't care.

Kaleen walked to her first period, History, every known character was there ( but Damon wasn't, thank God.). The class didn't take long, Alaric was a good teacher, so the blue eyed girl actually enjoyed his class. When the period finished, she left the classroom and went to her next class. Her whole day was like this. And the tests were going to begin next week, so, Kaleen would really need to keep up.

In the middle of her last class, she decided that she would need to work, because think about it, she lived in a house where people didn't need to eat, so there wouldn't always have food. And Kaleen's last wish was to beg the Salvatore for money. So, when she was walking home, she stopped by the Grill and applied for a job. On the next day, she would be working there.

* * *

When Kaleen arrived home, she noticed that something clearly was going on. An heavy discussion between Stefan and Elena, if the voices said something. She didn't get near, but stayed listening from afar.

\- She stabbed Jenna, Stefan!- Elena cried.- We cant just leave Katherine kill everybody just so we can stay togheter; its selfish. And I dont want everybody to die because of us...

\- You know that is rude to overhear anothers conversation?- Damon said, popping up by Kaleens side, making her shiver.

\- You killed Mason, didnt you?- the black haired girl asked, crossing her arms.

\- Todays morning.- he answered, looking at nowhere.- You know about the Sun and Moon curse?

\- Yep.- she said, popping the p.- But it isnt actually what you guys are thinking. There is some lies on it. Just an advice, dont hide the moonstone in the soap dish. Ok, now I gotta go, study and all of this, ya know?

When she passed through the corridor, she ran into Elena, who was with puffy eyes from crying. Tears were pooling from her eyes on large amounts. Even if she didnt like Elena, Kaleen liked the couple that she and Stefan made. Stelena was actually good, not her favorite ship, but not her least favorite either. But the blue eyed girl didnt said a word to the dooppelgänger. Nope. It was all Damons fault, so it was up to him to deal with the consequences. Not her.

* * *

Kaleen was sitting, studying and solving some stupid Math problem when someone knocked on her door.

\- Come in.- she said, without losing her focus. Damon popped his head through the door, with an evil smile plastered on his face.- What do you want? And you cant leave me alone, can ya?

\- Bonnie is downstairs. It seems that she got a call with someone from the Gemini coven, and the person is there with her.- he said.- I know that is hard, and youll probably get sick, but try to be polite.

She just rolled her blue eyes, getting up and going downstairs side by side with him. Bonnie and the strange were at the living room, sitting up at the couchs. When Kaleen fully arrived at the room, the man went to her and Damon, shaking their hands, one per time.

\- Joshua Parker, nice to meet you.- he introduced himself.- When I received her call and she described you, I noticed that youre from a similar species than my son. So I travelled here to see you.

\- What son?- she asked, without beeing polite.

\- Malachai Parker.


	4. Sandcastle Princess

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries plot/characters, even if I would love to play with Damon and Klaus._**

_Sorry that I am late, my life is very complica Okay, Im looking for a beta reader, if someone is interested, plz PM me._

_This chapter is actually small, bc on the translation Ive changed a few things_

_anyways.._

_enjoy!_

* * *

\- Malachai.

\- Malachai as Kai Parker?- she said, scared.- So that means that I am a syphon witch?

\- Yes.- Joshua answered.- But, you actually are a more rare species, capable of dimension travelling. Not all syphons can do it, just a few. Probably someone traversed a magical object and you found it, because in your dimension, magic doenst exist. Because you need magic to make the crossing between dimensions.

\- That bloody spell...- Kaleen cursed.

\- What spell?- Bonnie asked, curious.

\- A IdontknowPhasmatus.- she answered.- Josh, a classmate, dared me to read it.

\- And your hands? They shined? A red shine?- Joshua questioned.

\- I dont know. I was focused on read it, and then I popped up here.

\- Naked at my bed.- Damon completed, talking for the first time.- First: What the hell is a syphon witch? Second: So it means that all the _unidentified creature_ need to do is to read some words and kaboom, shes gone? Hell, I even donate magic to that cause.

\- _Unidentified creature_ your...- Kaleen cursed under her breath.

\- Tsc, tsc. The threaten of throwing a pencil at your face is still up, _sandcastle princess_.- the Salvatore spatted.- Anyway, keep going...

\- A syphon witch is a witch without its own magic, needing to touch something with power to have it. Actually stealing the thing.- the leader started.- You going back isnt so easy, the grimoire with the spell that allow someone to travell between the dimentions was burnt years ago, when a Original vampire tried to kidnap a syphon to have domain over all the worlds. The coven burnt it for caution. To get home, youll need to remember the spell.

Kaleen rolled her eyes. _Great. I am trapped here. Honestly, this was everything I needed on my life._

_\- _Im trapped here forever.- she whined.

\- Oh, youre so not!- Damon answered, tapping the couch.- Lets get inside this nasty head, lay down.

\- You? In my mind?- she complained.- Oh God, it couldnt get worse!

She just layed on the couch, everybody on the room looking at her with curiosity and Kaleen closed her eyes. Then, she felt her hair being put behind her ears, and then, nothing.

* * *

**_Inside Kaleens mind._**

_\- Honestly, you are an awful person, Kaleen.- Ingrid, her ex childhood best friend, told to an 13 years old Kaleen, with a disgusted tone._

_\- But it wasnt me!- Kaleen said, tears pooling from her blue eyes._

_\- HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THIS?! I cant. All you say is lie. And everybody will know how awful you are._

* * *

\- _I already said that, Josh, I dont wanna have sex with you!- she screamed, trying to get out of his iron grip.- GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT!- Kaleen pushed him, or tried so._

_\- We both know that you, my dear, want me.- he smiled, a sicko one. _

_\- Please...no.- she begged, tears pooling from her eyes._

_\- You are just making a hard game, we both know that you want me._

_He had cornered her against the wall, but she started to scream and someone, a man, entered on the room._

_\- Leave her alone._

_\- Okay.- Josh answered.- And you.- he pointed to Kaleen.- Im gonna make your life a living hell. Gotcha?! A fucking living hell. You are going to regret, Kaleen! Nobody will ever want to even date you anymore._

* * *

_\- Truth or dare?- Krystal asked._

_\- Truth._

_\- Are you virgin?- this question made the black haired girl choke._

_\- Yea._

_\- Well, it isn't like nobody expected an different answer.- Josh sayed, an evil smile plastered on his face._

* * *

_Kaleen arrived at the school, everyone looking and laughing at her, as if she were the newest joke.. She couldnt understand what shed done for everybody look at her with these faces. The girl just wanted to bury herself six feet under and never come back. _

_5 minutes later, Ingrid, her ex best friend, showed up. The black haired girl tried to just roll her eyes, but gave up. But she gave up since her eyes were already filled with tears._

_\- Even the best go down, huh?- Ingrid said, with venom. Everybody on the corridor stopped everything they were doing to just listen.- The whole school knows how you couldnt say no to Josh; Ive always thought that you were a freak, but this was low even for you._

_\- You just dont get tired of humilliating me, huh?- Kaleen murmured, tears pooling from her eyes._

_\- I dont have to humilliate you. You do this all by yourself.- Ingrid laughed, making everybody laugh too._

* * *

\- _Lizzie. Nicolly. Would you want to go to my party tonight?- Krystal said, after spotting the girls on the corridor._

_\- Of course. We would love to go.- Kaleen answered for them, smiling._

_\- You werent invited. This is a party, not a freak show. And nobody want to be raped on there._

* * *

\- _Cmon Kaleen! It would be fun! Its a party on Joshs house, we will stay with you, nothing could go wrong!- Lizzie started._

_\- Yea. Stop watching this TV show, you dont do anything else!- Nicolly complained._

_\- I dont want to go out.- Kaleen spatted.- If its possible, I just want to stay at home and watch television forever._

* * *

_\- 100 bucks if you read this loudly._

_\- But why?_

_\- I dunno. Just do it already._

* * *

**_Oustide Kaleens mind._**

Damon took his hand quickly, blood pouring out from his eyes and nose. Kaleen soon came back to the real world, with rapid breathing and wanting to hide. _Great. He saw everything. Ill have to endure his jokes about it, I can see it._

\- What was that?- the Salvatore asked, massaging his head, as if it were hurt.

\- A spell.- Joshua explained.- As if...deleted her memory. Or protected it.

\- She can absorve it?- Bonnie questioned.

\- No. Just another syphon.- the leader answered.

\- Great! Now well need a magic sponge.- Damon spatted.

\- Actually...this is impossible.- the Gemini said, crossing his arms.- The last syphon witch that existed is my son. Malachai. And he is in a prision world for a reason.

\- There is no other way?- the Bennet witch asked.

\- _No.-_ the black haired girl answered.- Kai is expert. He would trick us and then make the merge with Josette. We all would be dead before Sunday.

Nobody said a word and Joshua left thirty minutes later. It was a long travel. Bonnie went home and Damon was upstairs. Kaleen just stayed sitted on the couch, looking at the fireplace. Hours had passed when someone sit on her side.

\- Im sorry.- Damon said, without taking his eyes from the fireplace, making his orbs stay at a oranje-blue tone.

\- Thank you.- she answered.

None of them said anything else, just staying side by side and looking at the fireplace, drowning in thoughts about everything and nothing at the same time.

* * *

Kaleen had been 5 minutes late to her work, impatient as hell. _The odds arent in my favor at all.. _But, her thoughts were interrupted by Matt Donovan, who gave her a cloth, saying something about cleaning the tables.

After she finished, she went to take care of the bar, the girl was the bartender; something that was good, because nobody would drink at four PM. Kaleen just stayed using her phone, but there wasnt almost anything to do, because she didnt have friends to text and didnt created any social media. She stayed like this until someone called her.

\- Can I help ya?- the blue eyed girl asked, going onto the person who called.

\- Well, well, if isnt the _sandcastle princess_.- Damon gave a smile.- The bell have ringed 12 times already?

\- You forget that I have to eat and you dont buy food regularly. And Ill stay until I discover the spell, so...- Kaleen spatted.- What do you want?

\- Bourbon. Neat.

\- Here.- she gave the drink to him.

In this moment, Alaric sitted on Damons side, saying hello.

\- Ric. _Unidentified creature_. _Sandcastle princess_, Alaric Saltzman. You guys are going to see each other a lot, because she kinda works here every day.

\- Not on weekends.- she sing-songed.- Kaleen.

\- Alaric, but you can call me Ric.

\- OH MY FUCKING GOD, SOMEBODY CALL THE NEWS!- Damon screamed, desperatly.- The _unidentified creature_ got to be cool with someone for more than five minutes, repeating, more than five minutes! Its a Tuesday miracle!

\- Maybe you are the annoying one.- Alaric spatted, smiling.

\- Seriously, she didnt even said a hi and already hated me!- the Salvatore complained, already starting to tell the story to his friend.

Kaleen just zoomed out, paying attention to her work. For the first time on the day, she expected the bar to be full, just to get distracted. But it stayed empty. So she just stayed refilling his cups and thinking about nothing.

\- He really threw a pencil at you?- Ric asked, amused.

\- Yea! And said if I didnt stop annoying the shit out of him, he would do it again, but aiming at my face.

\- Holy God, Damon, you are nuts.- Alaric said, laughing.

\- Shes the one who started annoying me!- Damon answered, trying to defend himself.

\- But a pencil?- Alaric just stayed laughing.- I just wanted to have seen it.

* * *

\- Can I come in?- Elena asked, seeing Kaleen on the desk of her room, doing her homework.

\- Already knocked, dont ya.- the blue eyed girl answered, angrily, without taking her eyes of her notebook.- What do you want?

\- That thing you said about Jenna...

\- Yep.- she said, popping the p.- I saw you fighting with Stefan yesteday. I told ya. You didnt listen. Not really my problem.

\- How did you know?- the dooppelgänger asked.

\- Im omniscient.- Kaleen answered, rolling her blue eyes.

\- You dont have to be rude.- Elena said, calmly.- You know, Kaleen, if you are really trapped here, you are going to be alone. And its just a matter of time until Stefan get annoyed with you. Damon and him had a fight earlier about kicking you outta here. Im not saying this to hurt you. Just to warn.

Kaleen didnt answered, just stayed doing her homework. She felt bad for being rude with everyone and everything, but when she stopped to think about it, she was already alone.

Even if the blue eyed girl tried to stop thinking about it, she couldnt.


	5. Witches Bloodlines

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my OC, and the plot. _**

_Yea, It's been a while. But just to yall know; I won't give up on this and the portuguese version is kinda of on chapter 17 so yea. Well, lets go to the work._ _And I know that my updates are slow, but with this quarantine, maybe they'll get faster._

_Answering to Sam; Yup, we'll have lemons and nope, she won't get pregnant ( I kinda of don't like when the girl gets pregnant bc it's sooo common! Okay now lets go!)_

* * *

_"You know, Kaleen, if you are really trapped here, you are going to be alone. And its just a matter of time until Stefan get annoyed with you. Damon and him had a fight earlier about kicking you outta here. Im not saying this to hurt you. Just to warn."_These words were stuck on Kaleen's head on the days that followed. She couldn't focus on anything else, because this was clearly affecting her.

\- _Unindentified Creature?_\- Damon called, snapping his fingers on her face.- Are u alive? Where's my Bourbon?

\- Sorry, sorry.- she apologized, and went to bring his drink.

\- _It's too laaaateee to apologiiiise._\- he sang, playfully.

\- Oh no I can't believe that you're singing One Republic.- she complained, rolling her eyes.

\- It's because you? Apoligising?! I was really without words. But One Republic's song was just fine to represent me.

\- Ah, shut up.- she gave him his drink without patience.- Not today, Damon.

\- Hmmm, interesting..- Damon overturned the drink in the glass interestedly.- Kaleen, _the sandcastle princess, _is not having a good day.

\- Damon, please.- she begged.- I'm not having a good day.

\- In the day that you decided to annoy me, have I said somethin'?

\- No, just threw a fucking pencil on my...- her phrase was cut by a ring from some cellphone. Damon's cellphone.

\- Hm. Ok, time to go.- he said, leaving some cash on the table and leaving.

\- Hey, it's missing!- Kaleen screamed pointing to him, who was at the door.

\- It's a pity, huh?- the Salvatore answered, a playful smile on his face.

Kaleen just cursed, taking some money from her pocket and completing the money. She didn't want to be called a stealer.

After completing her turn, the girl walked to the Salvatore Boarding House, exhausted. Saturdays were a bitch, the bar always was full. She opened the door, a painful ache on her legs due to the walking, and walked to the stairs going to her room. _"I'm goin' to buy a fucking car."_

\- Hey.- Stefan called from the bottom of the stairs.

\- What?

\- Tomorrow it will be the Lockwood's masquerade ball. We are going to try to scheme on killing Katherine on it. Tomorrow we'll talk better about it.

\- Alllright.- she answered, entering into her room.

* * *

_-_C'mon Caroline, spill.- Damon demanded, giving her a glass with blood. Everybody but Elena were in the room, paying attention.

\- I was on the Grill earlier, checking Matt from afar...

\- Huh, stalking?- Kaleen said.- You could have classes with Stefan, he stalked Elena for what, a month?!

\- Shut up.- Damon spatted, without taking his eyes from the blonde vampire.- Keep goin'.

\- Anyway, I went to the bathroom and bumped with Elena. But it wasn't her. It was Katherine. And she demanded me to send you guys a message. "_Tell Damon and Stefan to give me the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until the rain is blood."_

\- Great.- the eldest Salvatore commented.- Sabrina, could you trap KP in a room?

\- Yep.- Bonnie answered.

\- Wonderful... let's do it like this...

\- Nope.- Kaleen interrupted.- Katherine is goin' to make a linking spell with Elena. Everything that you make with one, the other will suffer it too. If you kill her...

\- What do you mean?- Stefan questioned.

\- Just take the spell of, then.- Damon complemented.

\- Nope.- Kaleen crossed her arms, with a dead serious face.- Katherine cannot die today. We are going to unfortunately need her. So we are going to do this in my way.

* * *

After explaining the plan to the others, the girl went to buy food for the week. With the money that had left, she buy a costume and a mask. Kaleen arrived home at 3 PM, and everyone was still there, but on the library.

\- _Sandcastle princess!_\- Damon called her from the library.- C'mere!

She just stayed walking to the kitchen, carrying her bags to there.

\- I'll be there in a sec, just goin' to put this on the cabinets!- she replied.

\- Quick!- he complained.

\- Don't ya think that I am one of your _bitches_ that you can call and they come to ya right away.- she spatted.

\- Tsk, Tsk, _Unindentified creature_, the promise of throwing a pencil at ya is still _on the chat.- _he sang song.

She didn't answered, just stayed putting the items on the bags inside the kitchen cabinets. One of the bags slipped and almost fell on the ground, but Stefan who was arriving, was quick and caught it.

\- Be careful.- the younger Salvatore spatted.

\- Thanks.- Kaleen answered.

\- O-M-G, SHE ACTUALLY HAVE SOME POLITENESS!- Damon screamed from the other side of the house.- NEXT TIME I'LL RECORD IT! IT'S JUST...SO PRECIOUS AND RARE! When I become a musician, yep, my album will be called Rare and I will sing a song about Kaleen being polite.

\- Honestly, yall just bicker so much that yall look like an old aged couple.- Caroline said, from the table.

\- Yea! I was talking with Stefan about it yesterday!- Elena talked for the first time.-I was talking about him expelling her, but Stefan said that actually she puts up with Damon. Both of them are jerks.- Kaleen glanced at Elena with a offended look.- And they even look a-like. Could they be siblings?

Kaleen turned it off, just finishing her task and putting some cereal on a bowl and eating it with a spoon.

\- Ya didn't come back.- Damon said, arriving on the kitchen, a pout on his face.- I need your number.

\- Hm...why?!

\- We'll need to exchange texts due to your plan. Duh.- he answered flatly, but then thought about it.- Oh, so that means that you want me to add your number for ulterior motives? Hmm Kaleen I thought you were a prude.

\- Shut the fuck up.- she replied, her mouth full with cereal.- Gimme your phone.

The blue-eyed girl put her number on the contacts then gave the cellphone back to him. After it, she just stayed there sitting on the table, swinging her legs under it and eating.

\- Yall aren't tryin' to kill each other?- Stefan asked, coming back to the room, taking some water.

\- She's eating. She can't blab shit while her mouth is full- Damon answered, taking a flake of cereal from Kaleen's bowl. She slapped him on the hand, making the flake fall.- Well, that doesn't stop her from actually screwing it up.

\- Suck your own dick and leave me alone.- the girl said, with her mouth full.

\- Yall deserve each other.- Stefan spatted, leaving the room.

\- Oh no, Steffy, not this crazy pants.- Damon replied.- She's annoying as hell, and this is a statement.

\- At least I don't rape people.- she deadspaned.

\- I already told ya, I WAS THERE, TAKING CARE OF MY OWN FRIGGIN LIFE.- Damon answered, losing his patience.

\- I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT ME, AND CAROLINE, HUH?- Kaleen screamed back.

Damon widened his eyes with this, he was totally shocked.

\- I didn't rape her...- he said, with a lowly voice. A broken voice.

Kaleen didn't stayed to hear more, she just left the room.

Kaleen looked again at her own reflection at her room's mirror. Her long dress was black and simple with a V neckline. She was putting her black mask on when someone knocked on the door.

\- Kaleen?- Stefan called.- Damon and I am going to the party now. Wanna ride?

\- Stefan; I already told ya at least a billion times that I don't want the _Sandcastle Princess_ on my friggin car!- Damon spatted from downstairs.

\- I would love to, Stefan.- she answered with a playful smile, taking her phone and following the younger Salvatore brother.

\- I can't believe that you really invited this _thing.- _the black haired brother complained, looking like a child without it's toy.

\- Can you stop with the sassy comments at least for today? Is that asking much?- Stefan argued.- I'm on the verge of just killing both of ya.

\- Aaaah, Steffy, you won't. You love me too much.- Damon gave him a smirk.- But she is all yours. Do that thing that you did with the bodies, ya know?!

\- I refuse to talk directly at him.- Kaleen spatted, also looking like a petulant child.

\- Oh my God, I'm surrounded by children.- Stefan complained.

After this, nobody said a word during the trip to the Lockwood mansion. When they arrived, any of them wen to follow it's part on the plan. Stefan went to the dance floor, Damon was going to stay at the front doors and Kaleen went to upstairs; where she was going to meet with Bonnie.

* * *

\- Ya really trin' to impress me today.- Katherine greeted the younger Salvatore, flirting with him.- A dance?

\- If I tried to impress you, Katherine, you would've known. And no, I don't wanna dance.

\- Oh Steffy, are you going to deny me a dance? Not even one?- she pouted.

\- Elena, you're amazing!- Aimee, a teenager, spoke excitedly.- I loved your dress!

\- Ah, thanks sweetie. I loved yours too.- Katherine played pretended to be excited too. It was her game.- But hey...your necklace is crooked.

Katherine went behind the girl, pretending to fix her necklace, but then she put her hand inside the girl's column.

\- Paralysed from the wais down.- she then ripped Aimme's heart out.- And dead. The moonstone Stefan, Tik Tok.

The dooppelgänger walked out, a smirk on her face. Stefan had to bury the body, and when he came back, Katherine offered to dance again.

This time, he accepted.

* * *

Damon was up there for at least 15 minutes, until he saw the one he was waiting for arriving. He to her walked quickly, passing through a crowd to get near her.

\- Can I help ya?- the one asked.

\- Yea. Hello, Lucy Bennet, pleasure, I'm Damon Salvatore.- he greeted.- We need to talk.

\- And where did you see that I am interested on vampire problems?- the witch asked, with an acid voice.

\- Since when your cousin, Bonnie Bennet, is involved. She needs your help. It's serious.

He explained everything to her, and she just nodded. After at least 25 minutes, they'd come to an agreement. Then, Damon sent a text message to everybody who was involved.

_Damon to Kaleen, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan [21:40: Game on._

* * *

Kaleen and Bonnie were on the second floor for at least 15 minutes, putting the candles on the places to make the spell. When everything were at place, Bonnie whispered:

\- _Phasmatos Incendia._\- and the candles lit up.- Ok, now you need to hold my hand and repeat with me: _Phasmatos prohibet spiritus ex hoc locus ad vesperam._The black haired did as she was told and both started chanting:

\- _Phasmatos prohibet spiritus ex hoc locus. Phasmatus prohibet spiritus ex hoc locus._\- the fire grew higher and they chanted higher.

When the spell was over, every candle blacked out.

* * *

\- What Damon and Stefan are up to?- Katherine sing song, holding Caroline against the wall.

\- I don't know.- the blonde cried.

\- C'mon Caroline, you're smarter than that.- the doppelgänger said, pressing the younger vampire stronger to the concrete.- Spill.

\- I already told you that I don't know!- more tears.- They just told me to watch that room and to not let you in! Please...lemme go...

\- C'mon.

Katherine dragged Caroline 'til the room's door, but she walked into it alone. The blonde one, who was crying and now was smiling, making Katherine turn around abruptly, seeing her smile.

\- I did it. I thought I could've never fool you, but I did it. Goodbye Katherine.

The doppelgänger didn't stop to think about it, because she was shot on her back by someone. Stefan. A loud scream left her mouth, but then she smiled when saw Damon leaving the room's bathroom.

\- Yall think yall can kill me, but everything you do to me, happens to Elena either.- Katherine sang song.

\- Ah, I don't think they'll need to worry abou that, hunny.- Lucy said, from the corner of the room. Her invisible spell was lowered now.

\- I agree.- Kaleen answered, smiling.- Ya know, Kitty Kat, we won.

The older vampire tried to attack the black haired girl, but she started screaming out of pain. Bonnie smirked, coming back to visibility.

\- So, KP, I would love to kill you, but the exterminator of the future said that you need to stay alive. The idea of throwing your sorry body to the tomb was tempting, but ya would have left within a while. So why don't join three witches and lock you down on the basement with a specific spell so ya cannot leave?!- the eldest Salvatore said.

Bonnie just snapped her fingers, making Katherine's neck break and Stefan catched her body. Lucy disappeared and everybody went to Damon's car, where Stefan put Katherine's limp body.

\- Elena is fine.- Stefan warned, suddenly.- Jeremy sent me a text message telling me she didn't have even a scratch.

\- I told ya that Lucy would lift up the spell.- Kaleen bragged.- Witches and their bloodlines...not even Katherine could make a Bennet betray her own kind.

* * *

Kaleen was sitting on the garden that were on the backyard, looking at the stars, when someone came closer.

\- I just wanted to say thank you...for helping them.- Elena sat down by her side.- And for avoiding the spell hurting me.

\- You're welcome.- the black haired girl answered.- I'm sorry. For being rude with ya on the other day. I was just...stressed. I am stressed all the time because you know, on a second, I'm living a boring teenage life and watching some TV show, and in the other...I'm on said TV show, with a lot of supernatural people and I got so confused...I shouldn't be rude with everyone, I was just...

\- No problems.- the doppelgänger smiled.

\- And you didn't get angry for being left out of the plan?

\- Yep. But I think in the end, everything worked out. So no reasons to fight.- Elena answered.

\- You are too much of an optimist, Elena.- Kaleen smiled genuinely.

\- I think that in the world that we live, if I am a pessimist, I'll be crazy by the end of the day. Or I'll have to drink as much as Damon does.- the doppelganger answered, getting up.- Night, Kaleen.

\- Night.


	6. Elijah

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries, because if I'd have it...I don't know.**_

_Just one little thing. I know that everything is going too fast, but it´s because duh, yall already know what happens on the TV show. I don´t really need to go with full details on it. But I think that we just have 2-3 chapters ish to go on a completely different road._

_No reviews to answer so let's go to the work._

_I LOST EVERYTHING I WAS TRANSLATING _

_IM GONNA SIT AND CRY IM SO SAD_

_Ok now let´s back to this._

* * *

Kaleen was still there, sitting on the Garden, and probably was late on the night. She didn´t really know. Then, suddenly, someone sat by her side on the grass.

\- What do you want?- she asked, curiosity on her voice.

\- I just wanted to say thank you.- Damon answered, looking at the sky.- For helping us today.

\- Oh.- she replied, shocked.- You´re welcome?

He just gave her a small smile and then got up, walking back to the house. Her blue eyes followed him, and when he went in, she just got back to staring the stars.

After a while, Kaleen decided to go back inside too, sitting down on the couch. The clock on the wall already marked it plus midnight. She should go to sleep soon. Tomorrow would be a school day.

\- You should go easy on him.- Stefan blurted out, showing out of nowhere.

\- Who?

\- Damon.- the younger Salvatore answered.

\- Why do you say that?- Kaleen asked.

\- He feels. Even if he says that he doesn´t, he does.- the vampire replied.- You don´t need to put him as God himself, but go easy. I saw him thanking you earlier, and this is a lot coming from him.

\- What do you mean with ´´_he feels``?!_

_\- _The things that he did. There´s still hope for him, Kaleen. I know that my brother did some awful things, but there´s still hope for him to find his own redemption.

The girl didn´t answered, just stayed quiet for a few minutes and then went to her room.

* * *

Kaleen was asleep, because she was still tired because of yesterday´s party. She even missed class. But her hapiness were short cutten, because someone was knocking hard on her door.

\- Leave me alone!- the girl begged, putting her head under the pillow.- I just want to sleep...

\- _Unindentified Creature_, open this fucking door!- Damon screamed from the other side.

\- What do you fucking want?- Kaleen asked, getting her head up.

\- OPEN. NOW.

The black haired girl got up, cursing under her breath. When she opened the door, Damon just stayed there and asked:

\- Did you see Elena?

\- SERIOU-FUCKING-SLY?!- she screamed, angrily.- You could´ve asked with the door still closed! You really made me open a frigging door to just answer a bloody question?!

\- Saw or not?!

\- No, I was inside, sleeping, BEFORE YOUR SORRY ASS INTERRUPTED ME!- the girl answered.

\- She came here, then left to her house, but Jeremy said that she never arrived.

Kaleen stopped, and stayed frozen, knowing what really happened and thinking in a way out.

\- Okay, Elena is trapped in na abandoned house, maybe a miles away from Mystic Falls? Call Bonnie. We need her to do a locator spell with Jeremy´s blood.- she said, quickly, but Damon stood still, looking at her like she was a freak.- C´mon, what are you waiting for?! Elijah can arrive at any moment!

\- Who?

\- No one, just do as I am telling ya. I´m gonna talk with the she-devil.- said that, Kaleen stormed into her room and closed the door on his face.

The girl changed her pajamas for a simple T-shirt and black pants. When she finished, Kaleen went downstairs to the basement, sitting on the last stair step to stay out of Katherine´s reach.

\- What do you want?- Katherine spoke, rudely. The Salvatore´s stock was on the basement, so Katherine wasn´t grey, and much less dissecating. ´´_Shit``_

\- Stop with this, _Katerina._\- the blue eyed girl spoke, trying to look like with Klaus. She had the effect that she wanted, because Katherine went backwards.

\- Who are you?- the vampire asked, the veins under her eyes popping out.

\- Not really your business.- Kaleen spatted.

\- Sassy little thing, aren´t ya?!

\- Ok, let´s go to what really matters; I know everything about you. So, yeah, your pretty little plan of giving Klaus the things to complete the ritual, not really smart.- she said.- But whatever, not the hot topic right now. I know that you had contact with Klaus Mikaelson on the 1400´s- 1500´s.

Katherine just nodded, confirming it.

\- I wanna know the story between Klans and _syphon_ witches.

\- And I would tell this to you why...?

\- I can tell you how you would die, giving you a chance to escape.- Kaleen crossed her arms, a smirk drawing itself on her face.- But, of course, you need to tell me what I want to know first.

\- And how can I tell that you´re not lying?- the doppelgänger asked.

\- On the same way that I know that you are Katerina Petrova, born in Bulgaria, your parentes expelled ya when you were 17 years old because you got pregnant before marriage, your daughter is Nadia Petrova, who is looking for you on this very second. Am I lying, hunny?

\- Gina Parker.- Katherine blurted out.- She was from the Gemini coven, and Klaus found her. This girl had different gifts, and could surpass dimensions. I just know that in the moment that Klaus put his dirty little hands on her, the coven burnt the book with the spell that allowed her to do it. I just know this. I heard him talking with Elijah or someone else, can´t remember.

\- And what if other creature of this kind just popped up?!

\- Oh.- Katherine understood.- So you, little nasty thing, is one of this kind of _syphoners. _And that´s why you know everything about everyone. You´re not from here.

\- And how can I run from Klaus?

\- I believe that I already fulfilled my part on this deal.- Katherine sang song.

\- You can´t be jealous of Elena.- Kaleen started, getting up.- This is you doom. You are going to try to kill her because you want her life. And she is going to have one leverage that I cannot tell ya. And this is going to be your end. Run on the minute that you´re out of here, we´ll chat. I have plans for ya.- the girl completed, a smirk on her face.

\- And oh.- the doppelgänger called.- Don´t let Elijah find ya.

* * *

The black haired girl was sitting on the couch, reading a old book and drinking coffee when Damon and Stefan walked through the door.

\- Bonnie found Elena.- the younger Salvatore brother spoke.- She is in somewhere that is a few miles from Mystic Falls.

\- We need to go there.- she stated, making Damon roll his eyes, as if saying _Duh._\- But we cannot kill Elijah. Not that you guys will archieve that anyways.- ´´_If they killed Elijah, who the fuck is supposed to convince Klaus to raise Hope and leave everybody be?``_

The trio went to Damon´s Camaro, the brothers staying at the front and Kaleen at the rear sit.

\- Ya know, Steffy, and how do ya plan to save the damsel in distress with that bunny diet?- Damon asked, while driving and sipping on a blood bag.

\- He´s drinking human blood.- the girl blurted out.

\- How do you know?- Stefan asked, furrowing his brows.

\- I´ve already told ya: Omnipresence.- Kaleen smirked.

\- You forgot that she is from another dimension and knows everything about ours. Or at least is what she´s been telling. I´m not really a believer.- Kaleen scolded him, but he didn´t care.- But hey! Little bro is growing up! And Lanie already knows of this diet?!

\- Actually, I´m drinking her blood. A sip per day.

\- Who da fuck is Lanie?...Oh.- Kaleen questioned herself.

The eldest Salvatore just got his attention back to the road, and for a while, the blue eyed girl stayed confused about his sudden changes of mood, but then she remembered. _´´Of course. Damon is already in love with Elena.``_

The trip continued without any of them saying a word, and Kaleen just stayed there watching the landscapes from the car´s window. She was a little anxious. The girl already had a talk with Katherine, and she was probably more cruel than Elijah, but Katherine was trapped and couldn´t cause any harm. But Elijah...

Kaleen was interrupted when the car abruptely stopped. They´ve arrived to the house. The Brothers left the car and Stefan opened the door for Kaleen. The trio walked to the front door, who was wide open. They stayed at a certain distance from there, so Elijah couldn´t hear them.

\- Why did we bring her?- Damon whispered.

\- She´s a witch.

\- So why didn´t we bring Bonnie?- the eldest Salvatore asked.

\- Because Bonnie doesn´t know about the future.- the girl spoke, touching him, trying to steal his magic.- Why this isn´t going?

\- Ah well.- Stefan complied.- What we gonna do now?

\- Follow the plan. Kaleen, car, go.- Damon deadpanned.

\- But on the other day it worked? What the fuck?- she spoke desperately, touching Stefan trying to avoid being carried away. This made her steal his magic.

\- This happens with starters.- Stefan explained.- Your control is 0%.

\- And how yesterday...

\- Probably you were under effect of some emotion at the time. Later I can talk to Bonnie and ask her to help ya, but now isn´t really the time for that.- the younger Salvatore spoke.

\- You think you can shake some walls?- Damon asked.

\- I´ll try.- Kaleen answered, her anxiety coming back.

The three went on their way, the Brothers with some of Alaric´s weapons and the girl with her limited knowleadge of spells. She was trying hard to remember any magic that she saw on the TV show but all she knew was _Motus _and _Phasmatus_ Incendia. That would have to be enough.

\- Excuse me. To whom it may concern. You´re making a great mistake thinking that you can beat me. Well you can´t.- Elijah sang song, with Elena by his side. She was probably shaking out of fear.

In the moment that a figure passed by the Original, he turned around to see what it was, but the doppelgänger now was missing from his side, making him turn around again, but this time it was 100% clear that he was pissed.

\- I´ll repeat.- he said, taking a coat rack from the corner of the room and breaking it´s arms, making a giant wood stake.- You cannot beat me. So I want the girl, on the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?

One second later, Elena popped up on the stairs, arms crossed out of fear.

\- I´ll come with you. Just please don´t hurt my friends. They´re just wanted to help me out.- she said with a tiny voice, making Elijah zoom to her.- Oh!- she gasped.

\- What game are you playing with me?- the Original asked, and before he had time to think, Elena threw a vervain grenade at him, making him scream out of rage.

Then, Stefan popped up, shooting stakes at the older vampire with a pressurized gun. Elijah just taked all the pieces of wood out of his body, getting ore angrier by the second. And in that moment of his distraction, Kaleen appeared from her hiding place, making moves with her hands and saying:

\- _Motus_.- the vampire was held by the wall with her gesture, her powers stopping him from going after the others, who probably were running away right now.- _Phasmatus Incendia._

The Original´s body was on fire, making him squirm and scream. But then he stopped. When she finished, someone carried her to behind some wall. At the moment that Kaleen was going to say something, Damon put his index finger at his mouth, indicating her to shut up. He left, leaving her alone.

Elijah now was up, pissed as hell. When he was going to go after Kaleen, probably to kill her, the eldest Salvatore staked him on the heart, making the Mikaelson start to get a grey-ish color. The black haired girl noticing that it was done, left her hiding place.

Elena was getting downstairs, going to Damon´s direction, relief on her face. However, she wasn´t going to hug Damon, she was going to hug Stefan. Kaleen felt pity at the bottom of her heart and acted by impulse. She walked to the eldest Salvatore, who was frozen at his place, and enveloped him in a bear hug. He just enveloped her with his arms after a while.

\- I´m so sorry.- she whispered, putting her head on the crook of his neck.

After a while on this position, both walked a step back, just looking at the other´s eyes, a weird feeling staying with them. They´ve stayed like this until Rose-Marie popped up, bringing them back to reality. They just walked to the car, pretending that nothing happened. Nobody said a word, just Stefan and Elena, who were talking on the back seats.

* * *

\- Why did you hug me?- Damon asked, sitting down at her side on the grass.

\- I saw you...alone, and how your smile had faltered away...- Kaleen spoke.- I can be cruel and arroggant sometimes, but I have a heart. And I know how to be everyone´s second choice.

\- Oh. Thank you.- he answered.

\- My friends.- she started spilling.- Everybody preferred them. I was just invited to the places because I was their friend. And every boy that I had a crush or something of that kind...was into one of them. Yea, I know that I´m not an easy person, but am I really that bad?

\- I´m sorry.- he blurted.

And they just stayed looking at the stars, without saying a word.


	7. Rosebud

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries, just Kaleen and some rules on this thing. But heeeeyyy._**

_I know that things are getting fast, but as I said...well..yall know what happens on the show, so no needs to rewrite this stuff.__This chapter is going to be longer yall._

_AND OH MY GOD 13 FOLLOWERS! 6 FAVORITES?!_

_THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!_

_ANYWAYS, let's go to the work_.

**_I'm sorry about the trouble, but I was tired when I finished it, so I posted and went to sleep. Then I was reading it and noticed that a scene was missing. Sorry yall. And sorry about the contractions either, the ' signal is missing and I CAN'T PUT IT_**

**_sorry_**.

* * *

Kaleen and Damon were still sitting on the grass, when a noise came from inside the house. With her human senses, the girl couldnt quite identify what was happening, but it was almost sure that Elena was complaining about something. The Salvatore got up quickly and by reflex he held out his hand to Kaleen, who used it as a support to get up.

\- Thanks.- she spoke, walking to the houses direction.

Both of them walked side by side, walking into the living room. When they arrived, Stefan and Elena were standing, looking at Rose-Marie, who probably had popped up from nowhere.

\- What are you doing here?- Damon asked, rudely.

\- I dont have elsewhere to go.- the vampire spoke.- Elijah killed Trevor and I dont have anywhere to go.

\- You can stay here.- Kaleen said, quietly.

\- _Sandcastle princess,_ since when ya give the orders? Or actually, have a say?- Damon deadpanned.

\- Since when she is importante and is going to help your sorry ass, dumb shit.- she replied, crossing her arms.- Somebody get a room ready for her, please.

\- And who said that she's staying?- the eldest Salvatore asked.

\- Me. Now get over with and please be quick, _housekeeper._\- the blue eyed girl smirked.

\- You called me what?

\- House-fucking-keeper.- Kaleen answered, her smirk growing wider.

\- Oh my God, leave this fight to the bed!- Rose begged, making both of them roll their eyes.

\- Damon, you was the one who said that Kaleen was a known-it-all.- Stefan spoke.- Rose, you can stay as you want.

\- I knew that this was going to bite me in the ass someday.- Damon complied.- Guess who is going to have the room ready? 3,2...

\- Damon, could you get the...- Stefan started, but was interrupted.

\- _Unindentified creature_, youre coming with me.- Damon said, carrying her by the arm.- This is what you get from getting in on things that are none of your business.

At the moment that they both were walking to a room, they heard Elena speaking:

\- I don't know why, but the idea of these two being a couple is getting less weird by the second, and the scene that they made on...

\- SHUT THE FUCK UP, ELENA!- Damon and Kaleen screamed at the same time.

After this, both of them continued walking to the room and started getting it ready the fastest that they could.

\- I still dont get why am I here helping.- Kaleen blurted out while putting a pile with towels on the bed.

\- You gave the idea of her staying, babe.

\- But Stefan asked YOU to do it.- she replied.

\- If you just...

Stefan popped at the door, saying:

\- We cant anymore, get out both of you. Ill fix the room.

\- Too late, little bro, we already finished it.- Damon answered.

\- Hur dur, the _Housekeeper _is pissed.- Kaleen mocked.

\- And the _Sandcastle princess_ is asking to have a fucking pencil thrown at her face.- Damon replied.- The promise is still on board, babe.

She just gave him the middle finger and left the room.

* * *

The girl was sitting at the table, eating her chocolate cereal at 6 in the morning, when Rose sitted in front of her, with a bloodbag.

\- How did you get that?- Kaleen asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

\- I am at least a hundred older than Katerina. She can be arrogant , but dumb? I dont think so.

Kaleen just nodded, finishing her breakfeast. At the moment she finished, she started to walk on the schools direction. _I really need to buy a car._

After the class, Kaleen was going to Bonnie's house to learn about her powers and that stuff. So she walked there and knocked softly on the door.

\- Come in.- the witch screamed from inside her house.

\- You live here alone?

\- Nope. My father is working.- Bonnie answered, sitting down on the couch.

\- Before we start, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for being rude on that other day and really thank you for helping me.- Kaleen blurted out, getting blushed.

\- You're welcome. And I know that what youre going through is very hard, so yea, I understand ya.- the other girl replied, smiling.- Ok, going to the work, Joshua left a book with me, it have everything about your species. Is Kai Parkers jornal. He wrote something about his lost loved one, Gina.

* * *

Kaleen served the three friends who were sitting at the balcony and went back to her usual place on the bar, waiting for someone to come. She started to tweak on her cellphone, when someone whistled, catching her attention:

\- Can I help ya?

\- Well just look at this! The _Unindentified creature_ is in a good mood today!- Damon provoked.- Bourbon. Neat.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.- she answered, giving him his drink.- Ya are really in a good mood today, either.

\- Ya know, sex improves my moods.- he wriggled his eyebrows, as if to give a second meaning to his sentence.- And you, _Sandcastle princess, _who is the unlucky bastard that youre getting laid? And please, tell him to gimme some advice, because getting _you_ in a good mood? The guy must be James Bond himself.

\- I'm still virgin.- she deadpanned, shaking a little bit. This subject was capable to make her freak out just mentioning it.- Ya forgot what you saw on my memories, huh? Your memory is really going down with your age. - Kaleen mocked in a dull voice, this being her self defense mechanism.

\- Oh.- Damon replied, turning the cup around his fingers.- I'm sorry.

\- It's okay.- she gave him a tiny smile.- Im happy because Ive discovered a few things about my kind. And I could lit up a candle!- Kaleen clapped her hands excitedly.

\- And what did you discovered?- Alaric spoke, arriving and sitting on Damon's side.

\- Well, for starters, I can walk between dimensions.- she said, with a wide smile.- Its like I am a outside element, as if I do not exactly belong to any of them. Maybe I could have trouble in a dimension with magic, like this one. Because if I change important timeline points... I didnt quite understood this part, but wasnt really important. And oh, everybody whos powerful is kinda of looking to have a creature like me as a pet.

\- So everything that I need to do to get rid of ya is spreading the word?- Damon joked and Kaleen slapped him lightly, rolling her eyes.

\- Whats going on between the two of you?- Ric asked.

\- Hm, nothing?- Kaleen answered.

\- I cannot understand you guys.- Damon commented.- Its kinda the fifth time that somebody ask if theres something happening between us and I didn't even touch her. Actually, I'm touching someone else.

\- Ew!- Kaleen shouted, going to answer a guy who were calling for a waitress.

* * *

Kaleen walked through the door, her tiredness making the girl slow, and she was carrying some bags with food. At the moment she got in, she just bumped with Damon, half naked, sitting on the couch, with Rose on his lap. And they were making out.

\- OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD!- the girl exclaimed, putting her hands over her eyes, knocking her bags on the floor.- Are you clothed?!

\- Unfortunately, yes.- Damon answered, without patience.

\- Could ya pick a room and remember that there's an underage girl living here?- Kaleen spatted, taking her hands off from her eyes.

\- Sorry about that.- Rose apologised.

\- Or you could, I dont know, live somewhere else.- Damon commented.

\- Shut up.- she answered.- Please, remember that you guys have a teenager with 18 years, virgin, who only saw anything related to sex when Damon banged Elena on season 4, it was censored, but still, ew. So keep it clean, pretty please with a cherry on top?!

\- Who with who?- the Salvatore asked, curiosity crepting on his voice.

\- Not what really matters. Anyway, try not to traumatize me, someday I expect to not be a virgin anymore. And I don't expect to need a psychiatrist for that.- the blue eyed girl answered.

\- I know that you want to sleep with me.- Damon sang song, making Kaleen trigger something that was deep down on her skin.

\- I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE, JOSH!- Kaleen screamed out of despair, being flooded with memories, and the magic that she used earlier was still inside her; so the lights inside the house started to flicker desperately.- I.DO.NOT.- her vision blurred, she was shaking. His words had triggered her in a way that opened a deep scracth insider her soul.

\- Kaleen.- Damon spoke, calmly. She didnt answer, as if she were in a trance.- Kaleen.- Rose looked at him, worry all over her face, and he went to Kaleen, his hands up in a redemption sign.- Im not gonna hurt you. Hey, hey.- she looked at him, her blue orbs filled with tears.- Look at me, everything is going to be okay. Rose, bring me a wet towel, could ya?!- Damon said, lowly and soothing.- Kaleen, can you hear me?

She didnt answer, and just fell on the floor.

* * *

Kaleen opened her eyes, without comprehending the softness around her. Wasnt she on the living room? When her vision started focusing, she noticed that she was in her own room, Damon sitting on the other side of the bed.

\- How did I get here?- the girl asked.

\- You freaked out.- he replied.- I made a joke that I shouldn't and you freaked out.

\- I just remember you making some comment and then a lot of unwanted memories came flooding onto my mind. And I am 90% sure that I screamed something, but Im not 100 on that.

\- So that's all you remember?- Damon asked, confused.

\- Yep.- she said, popping the p.- And my head was on fire.

\- So you forgot that you screamed at me, and passed out?

\- Yep. All I remember is the pain, a burning inside me, and trying to run away from Josh. It was like I was re-living the memory at the same time that someone were throwing my head on fire.

\- I don't know what to do.- Damon said, crossing his arms.- Its already the second time that this happens and...

\- Maybe your words happened to be the trigger.- she blurted out.

He just stared at the air for a few seconds than said:

\- I'm sorry.- then left the room.

* * *

Kaleen had decided to miss class on the following days, she still had a little headache, and Damon was completely on full alert mode around her. As if being careful to not say the wrong words. But hey, thats what she thought. The girl went downstairs to have breakfeast and saw Damon already there, cooking something.

\- Decided to eat peoples food today?- she mocked.

\- It's for you.- he answered, giving her a plate with pancakes and a glass with coffee.- Stefan asked me to do it.

\- Thanks.- she replied, filling her mouth with the food.- And oh, cut the crap, hur dur, my brother asked me. We both know that you love me and your main purpose is to please me.

\- Ha, ha,ha. - Damon rolled his eyes.- Your humor is starting to decline, Kaleen.

\- I know, Damon.- Kaleen put a hand over her heart, faking compassion.- Being in love with me and me not loving you back is hard, even to you, _Vampire Housekeeper with a 1001_ _utilities._

He was going to answer, but Stefan and Bonnie arrived at the kitchen, both of them with very serious faces.

\- We need to talk.- the witch said, with urgency.

\- Aaaabouuut?!- Kaleen asked, sipping her coffee.

\- Your powers. I found a explanation-ish to a few things.- Bonnie answered, sitting on the table.

\- Please, keep going.- the blue eyed girl spoke, eating a piece of pancake.

\- Its something on the old language, I couldnt quite understand. I brought Stefan hoping that he would translate for us.- Bonnie replied.

\- Latin?- Stefan questioned.

\- Yup.- Bonnie answered, popping the p.

\- I can read latin.- Damon stepped up, going to Bonnie and taking the book.

\- Old.- Kaleen spatted, drinking a sip of coffee.

\- Shut up.- he said, opening the grimoire on the marked page and starting to read.- Its not quite na explanation. Its more to a charade, but with a little craziness.

\- Well, its Kai Parker's journal after all.- Kaleen blurted out.- Hes nuts.

\- Everything that I understood was that it wasnt a good thing.- Bonnie spoke.

\- Okay, listen up.- Damon started.- _Syphons are bad, but this kind of syphoner is worse, since when they find their craziness, nothing can bring them back. Heads lit up on fire, give them signs, until the dimensions..._

After a few seconds, everyone continued to look at Damon, waiting for more.

\- Its just it. Nothing more.- he spatted.

\- Nothing more?- Kaleen asked, confused.

\- Its like...it isn't finished. As if the person had give up on writing, or something forced him to stop..- Bonnie concluded.

\- Or, he's just Kai Parker.- Kaleen whispered.

* * *

Kaleen was at the living room, reading a book, when Elena went running to the basement. She didnt gave a matter, until she remembered that Katherine was there and Elena was probably going to know a few things about the sacrifice.

1 hour later, Elena got upstairs a little terrified. She probably had called everybody to the living room, because clearly the whole gang was there. Theyve been discussing something about Klaus and he being a threat, when Kaleen could hear Elena speaking:

\- So lets break this damn curse and end with this. Youve got the moonstone, my blood...

\- Its not like this.- Rose deadpanned.- Sacrifice is what breaks the curse. You need to die.

\- So run.- Damon spatted.

\- If I run, hes going to do with me the same that he did to Katherine.- Elena spoke.

\- If youre not afraid of Klaus, than youre a idiot.- Rose said.

\- Alright, were shaking, you made your point.- Damon mocked.- How can we know more about this guy?

\- Slate...

\- Klaus Mikaelson, AKA, Niklaus Mikaelson, belonging to The Original Family, hybrid, but his werewolf side is kinda of trapped, and thats why he wants to break this curse, and of course, the Sun and Moon curse never existed, Klaus invented it.- Kaleen spoke, fast.

\- What?- Rose was at least shocked.

\- You guys were going to trip to Richmond. Ive spared yall some time. And I know like 10000 times more than Slater.- Kaleen crossed her arms.- And oh, Elijah was going to try kill us.

\- How was he going to try kills us if hes dead?- Damon asked.

\- Hmmmm, because he isnt dead, _housekeeper.- _Kaleen smirked.- Between staking an Original and nothing... At least with nothing nobody will die.

\- But what do you mean with "the curse is fake"?!- Stefan asked, curious.

\- It's a curse on Klaus, Steffy Bunny. It doesn't evolve werewolves or vampires, it's just about him becoming a hybrid. Well, let's just say that we are going to need Klaus on his full hybrid swing.

\- And I'm going to die because you need Klaus to become a hybrid?!- Elena screamed, angrily.

\- You are not going to die, kitten.- Kaleen winked, and got up, walking to the door.- And oh, I have a plan, when the time comes. Until then, let's avoid trouble, shall we? And accept the deal that Elijah is going to offer.

* * *

At the middle of her history class, Kaleen's cellphone started to vibrate. What was weird, because nobody ever called or texted her. She just declined the call, but it passed only two seconds before the person called again. She got angry and excused herself from the class.

\- What do you want, Damon?- Kaleen greeted, impaciently.

\- Elena. She's gone. Rose too. Rose called me, and told that the _walking martyr_ was released and going to sacrifice herself. She gave me the adress and I'm here outside your school, waiting for ya. Hurry up.

\- Waiting for me?! Why do I need to go? And Stefan? He was the one supposed to take care od this.- Kaleen answered, when the bell rang. She used that to go back into the classroom, get her things and leave to where Damon's car was parked.

\- 1. You are the Omniscient one. 2. Stefan is helping Bonnie with taking the spell from the moonstone. 3. I don't like _Sabrina, _so here we are.- he spoke.- Come quickly please...

She found his car and entered on the passenger seat, throwing her stuff on the backseats.

\- This thing of de-spelling the moonstone, don't do it.- she spatted.- I told you, don't try to stop the sacrifice.

\- Why?

\- I already told you, we need Klaus on full hybrid mode.- Kaleen lost her patience.- I'm gonna text Stefan, gimme your phone.- he gave her the device, and she started typing.- I don't know what is you guys problem, but I say "do this" and you go and do the opposite. Seriously, it's getting annoying. I'm just trying to save everybody.

\- I don't know how you are going to do this. You speak of saving everybody, but want to help Klaus to do the damn sacrifice!- Damon spatted, also losing his patience.

\- You are really dumb, or is just me listening things?- Kaleen spoke, venom on her voice.- If we don't do this, Klaus is going to kill the whole fucking town, we both included. Because babe, for your knowledge, he is a thousand and something years old. You don't have even a quarter of his age. Katherine is running from him since always, for the fucking sake. And you really think what?! That he is going to arrive and one of us will rip his heart and then yay!- she said, quickly and angrily.- Because, even if one of us manage to rip his heart out, nothing will happen, he'll just get angrier. And if we kill him, you, Stefan, Caroline, will end up dead with him. So listen to me when I say that I am trying to save you guys from the trouble.l

He didn't say a word, neither did she. They just stayed in silence until they arrived on the adress. Damon parked his car inside, and they both went upstairs and entered the apartment.

\- C'mon.- the Salvatore said, before going to Elena's direction.

\- No.- the doppelgänger answered, dead serious.

\- Please Elena, c'mon.- Kaleen said, almost begging. She didn't want to see Elijah again.

\- I already told you that I won't go.- Elena crossed her arms.- You guys need to respect my decisions.

\- And who is going to save you when you're making decisions?!- Damon said, rudely.- C'mon or I'll carry you to the fucking car.- he got closer to her, making her try to slap him on the face, but she failed.

\- Huh...guys?- Kaleen called, trembling. Two vampires had entered on the room.- Holy crap.

\- Where's the doppelgänger?- the taller asked, in a threatening tone.- Klaus wants to see her.

\- I am...- Elena started, walking on the vampires direction. But Damon pulled her through her arm, making her come back.

\- Shut the fuck up before I make you eat your tongue.- Damon said, dead serious. Kaleen honestly didn't know what scared her most at that moment, the vampires or Damon.

0,5 seconds later, Elijah arrived, making Rose run away.

\- There is someone beyond you that know about her existence?- the Mikaelson asked, casually.

\- No...- one of them said, but before he completed the sentece, Elijah just ripped both of their hearts out. The bodies fell on the ground, and the Original disappeared without saying a word.

After that, the three of them walked to the car. They were quiet, until Kaleen started talking:

\- Elena, I know that you don't want anybody to die, and for that, I need you to hear what I am about to say. First, take Jenna and Jeremy out of the town, ask Damon for help if they don't be cooperative, if you know what I mean. And I will need to bring Isobel, but not now. With this, we will have a vampire, a werewolf and a witch.

\- And that werewolf would be...- Damon asked.

\- You'll know in time.

\- And how Elena is going to survive?- he questioned again.

\- Vampire blood.

\- I don't want to be a vampire!- the doppelgänger spatted.

\- Elena, is that or John is going to die. I know that you hate him, but can't you see that I am trying to keep what is left from your family alive? Understand that I am trying to keep the funerals that we are going to have to a minimum level. Just follow Elijah's deal, and when the time come, Stefan can give you his blood.

Nobody said a word after this.

* * *

Kaleen was working more than her usual on that day, the Grill was really filled with persons from the whole town. She was distracted, thinking about the whole curse, when someone sitted on the chair at the bar. Jules. She must be looking for Mason.

\- Can I help you?- Kaleen asked.

\- Whiskey, with lemon please.

While Kaleen fixed Jules drink, Alaric sitted on the werewolf's side, speaking with a drunk voice:

\- Well, hello. Can I have a whiskey and whatever-the-hell this sweet lady is drinking?

\- Oh no, one is my limit.- Jules said.- But thanks.

\- Ah, c'mon, it's not like I've been acting like a nuts. I'm just being friendly with the newbie on the town.- Ric replied.

\- Oookay, if you say so. But how do you know that I am new on the town?

\- Because I've never saw you before, and I am here every single day.- Alaric reasoned.

\- Excuse me, is he bothering you?- Damon entered on the conversation, and Kaleen was still from afar observing everything that were happening.

\- I am not bothering anyone.- Ric spatted with a false drunk tone.

\- Perfect, now go away.- the Salvatore replied, indicating him with his head for him to leave. Kaleen gave him the drink, getting back to her place.- It's okay, he is like the drunk of the town, ya know?- Damon said, while Alaric put Wolfsbane on Jules drink.- When we grew tired of him, we just throw him at a taxi and send him to his source place.

\- Do not talk about me as if I'm not here.- Ric said, pushing the poisoned drink to Jules direction.

Out of the blues, Alaric just raised his cup and left.

\- Thanks for the drink.- Jules thanked, raising her own cup, before he was gone.- You know a place to crash?

\- There's a motel at the beginning of the interstate.- Damon answered, drinking his Bourbon.- But you know, it is a trashy place.

\- I don't want luxury.- she answered, smiling. A fake one.- I'll just stay for one night. It's a long story, I am looking for a friend.

\- Ah, who?

\- Mason Lockwood.

\- I know Mason.- Damon answered, fake joy on his face.

\- You know him?- Jules asked him.

\- Yea, he's a great guy.

\- He's missing.- Jules deadpanned.

\- What do you mean?- Damon asked, confused.- Like missing, missing?- _"No, Damon, he's right there." _Kaleen thought.

\- How do you know him?

\- Friends of friends.- he replied, pushing Jules drink to her again. Kaleen just hit her own forehead.

Jules mixed her drink for a while with the strap, while Damon and Alaric exchanged a few glances.

\- You think you are smart, huh?- the woman spoke, her voice filled with arrogance.

\- What do you want with Mason Lockwood?- Damon asked, his voice dead serious now.

\- He's my friend.

\- Well, I'm sorry to be the one who is saying this to you, buy you're probably not going to find him.- Damon spatted, with a threatening tone.

\- And why not?- Jules asked, daring him.

\- You should leave town.- Damon threatened.

\- Are you threatening me?- Jules laughed.- On a full moon? You are really dumb.

\- I think we are over, Ric.- Damon said, acidly.- You think that I am afraid of you?

\- No, I don't. It's your vampire arrogance.- Kaleen was shocked. She didn't remember of that part of the show, she always jumped to the episode where Stefan was already out of the tomb.- You should be. I sniffed you on the moment that you entered in this bar, with this pathetic herb. Ya know, I'm not new on the business. And in any other night of the month, the situation would be reverse, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You are marked.

Damon just stayed staring at her, while she left the bar. He was pissed, very pissed. Then, he looked at Kaleen and she just came closer.

\- Why are you confused, _Unindentified Creature?_\- he asked.

\- I don't remember what happens now.- she answered, still a little bit zoned out.- I don't...If I were you, I would go home.

He just payed his drink and left, while Kaleen stayed there, trying to remember what happened. She was still regretting of skip those episodes. The blue eyed girl walked home, praying to not bump with a werewolf on her path.

The odds were at her favor, at least on that. She opened the mansion's door and entered, finding Damon and Rose, sitting on the couch. She was using just a purple robe, and he had her on his lap, but the Salvatore just looked at her shoulder, worried.

\- I've already told you to not do kinky stuff...- Kaleen complied, but she stopped when she saw Damon with a worried face.- What happened?

\- Jules.- he answered, pointing his finger to the huge bite on the older's vampire neck.

\- Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap...- Kaleen cursed, trembling.- Klaus is still just a vampire, his blood is useless! What we are going to do????- she tried to think about something, in a way to heal a werewolf bite without using Klaus blood, but nothing came to her memory at the time.

* * *

\- I made the deal with Elijah.- Elena spoke, entering the living room.

\- Great.- Kaleen spoke emotionless, drinking some coffee.- Stay just with this until I say something.

\- What is happening? Why are you so...devoid of emotion?

\- Rose is going to die, Elena.- Kaleen spoke, quietly.- Someone is going to die and I honestly couldn't stop it because I was dumb and skipped the episodes!- tears spilled from her blue eyes.- I could've stopped this, Elena...

\- Shh, shh, everything is going to be okay.- she tried to soothe the other girl, hugging her. After a while, the doppelgänger unhooked her arms from Kaleen.- I'm gonna go find Stefan.

After that, Elena went to find Stefan and Kaleen went to the library, where Rose was sitting, looking at the fireplace.

\- I was born at 1450, so that means that I am 560 years old, more or less...- the vampire said.

\- If you were a wine bottle...- Damon said, entering in the room with a bloodbag from the kitchen. He started poured the liquid on the cup.

\- So I can die. I've lived a lot.- Rose said, still on trance.

Kaleen didn't say anything, just sitted on Rose's side at the couch.

\- Ya know, if you start with the poppycock, I will kill you myself.- Damon said.

\- Damon...- Kaleen spoke, reprimanding him.

\- It's just a werewolf bite.- he sang song.

\- Just a werewolf bite that is fatal to vampires.- Rose deadpanned.

\- Well, according to the legend, who is not a reliable source. You saw that the Sun and Moon curse is fake.- Damon answered.

\- No, Damon.- Kaleen interrumpted him, looking at nowhere.- Is true. I don't remember seeing Rose in other episodes...

He didn't answer, just gave Rose the cup and she drank the red liquid inside it.

\- Drink. Blood heals.- Damon said.

\- Yea, but it's not working.- she replied.

\- Let's give it a look.- the Salvatore spoke, putting her robe down a little, checking the wound. Kaleen closed her eyes, because it was obvious that it got worse.

\- How is it?- Rose asked.

\- Hm...better. Isn't it, Elena?- the blue eyed vampire said, looking at Elena, asking for confirmation.

\- Is...not...bad.- she gagged.

\- Where's Stefan?- Damon whispered to Elena.

\- He left. I called him, and I need you to talk to him..He decided to search for Isobel, but I think that this will bother Elijah.

\- I'm with Stefan on this.- the Salvatore answered.

\- For the fuck sake, Damon.- Kaleen cursed, pissed as hell.- If you guys find Isobel, Klaus is going to have the leverage, because Isobel is Klaus minion!- the girl walked to the doppelgänger, extending her hand.- Gimme your phone.

\- And what about yours?- Elena asked.

\- Until I put his number here, he probably will already have screwed everything up. Gimme.- Elena gave her the cellphone, and she dialed Stefan's number.- Stefan, I need you to stop searching for Isobel right-fucking-now, meaning RIGHT-FUCKING-NOW.

\- Why?- he asked.

\- She is Klaus minion! If you bring her here, you are bringing Klaus! No, no, no and no! She's going to kidnap Elena!

\- What do you mean?- Stefan was confused.

\- Stop.going.after.Isobel.- she said, and turned the phone off.

\- But you said that...- Damon started talking, but was interrupted by Kaleen.

\- Not now! We need to keep a low profile and follow what Elijah says. When the time come, I'll tell you, that is for sure.- Kaleen snapped her fingers on Damon's face, angrily.- You guys need to stop doing things behind my back. It will get us all killed.

\- Well, anyways, if you two could play nurse for a while...- the Salvatore asked.

\- Is not necessary.- Rose said, quietly.

\- Yes, it is.- Damon replied.

\- Want more blood?- Kaleen offered.

* * *

The doppelgänger came back after a few seconds, seeing Kaleen and Rose laying down on the couch, and the vampire was telling the human something.

\- I always wanted to go to London, since I was a child.- Kaleen commented.- But I heard about the inner cities too.

\- They're exquisite.- Rose answered.- It's been awhile since I was on England, but the inner cities are for sure the prettiest parts on the country.- she paused, because she started to tremble. Elena checked her temperature, and concluded that she had a fever.

Both of them helped Rose getting upstairs, to inside Damon's bedroom. The doppelgänger helped the vampire on reaching the bed, while Kaleen went to get more bloodbags and a cup.

\- I'm a vampire. I don't get a cold for five thousand years.

\- Shhh, it's okay. Here, the covers.- Elena said, while covering her.

\- We don't get sick. When we die, is suddenly. And now, I'm dying slowly.- Rose continued.

Kaleen gave her a glass, filled with blood.

\- You are not going to die.- Elena deadpanned.

\- Such a human thing to say.- Rose replied, with a faint smile.

The brunette just started to observe the details of the room.

\- You've never been here before, haven't you?- Kaleen asked, taking a book from a pile. _Gone with the wind._ Such a romantic thing to read. It didn't fit Damon and his bad boy persona at all.

\- It wasn't what you expected, was it?- Rose asked, curiosity on her tone.- Even that you've watched the whole TV show...

\- No, it's just that...It doesn't fit Damon's persona.

\- You know that is just a character, Kaleen.- Rose spoke, wisely.- And deep down, he's a teenage girl with 13 years who watch Twilight and dream of getting a love like that. He even have the movie. And the books.

\- Are you kidding me?- Elena said, a smile on her face.

\- I wish.- Rose answered, smiling faintly.- First drawer on the nightstand.

Kaleen went to check, and truly to Rose's word, the books were there.

\- Oh my God!- she exclaimed, and the vampire just laughed.

\- He's a sweet person. Deep down. But when you reach there...Elena, you are lucky, ya know. Nobody worried about me in the same way that Damon does for you.

\- Ah, I doubt rhat.- Kaleen spatted.

\- Trevor was my best friend. Just that. I just wasted all this years running from Elijah, never created any root. And now I am here. Dying. In the bed of town's bad boy.

Elena gave her another glass with blood, but Rose politely declined.

\- I am so tired.- Rose said, going under the covers. She started to close her eyes, as if she was going to sleep.

Both of them went to leave the room, but then Rose started to blab:

\- No, no wait. Tell them to prepare the horses.

\- It's okay, Rosebud, go back to sleep.- Kaleen soothed her, and she closed her eyes again.- Elena, can you take care of her until Damon arrives? I need to work, or I'll be late.

\- Yea, sure.

\- Bye Rosebud, bye Elena, see ya later.

* * *

The girl arrived at the grill on the exact time. She went to the dressing rooms and dressed her uniform, walking out and going directly to the bar.

Kaleen just stayed there, serving drinks, a little zoned out, worried about Rose. And with that, she started to think about Kai. He was bitten on season six, but didn't die...well he didn't have time to do so, as if Damon killed him with his...No wait, Kai wasn't bitten at all. He deducted that syphon withes could syphon the venom...

\- HOLY-FUCKING-CRAP.- Kaleen screamed, scaring everybody.- I'm sorry yall.- she apologized, and turned her phone on, trying to call Damon desperately. His cellphone just went straight to voicemail.- Can you cover up for me? It's an emergency!- she said to poor Matt, who just nodded.

She just left her apron and went running through the night, phone on hand and dialing Damon's number. Her heart was pounding fast, with excitement. When she called him for the tenth time and he didn't pick up, she left a voicemail:

\- Damon, Damon, Damon! I can heal Rose! Please please tell me that she is alive!- Kaleen was shaking, and almost fell flat on the concrete at least three times.

After that, she just ran to the Boarding House, as quickly as she could. When arrived, Kaleen opened the door despeately, her heart almost exploding.

\- DAMON! DAMON! DAMON!- Kaleen screamed, while running.

When she arrived at the last step, the girl almost fell flat, but her worries were biggers. Kaleen went to Damon's room and opened the door with violence.

\- DAMON, I FOUND...- when she looked at Rose, her heart stopped. The vampire's head was at Damon's lap, her sking grey and a stake was in her heart. Kaleen fell on her knees.- I'm too late.- she whispered, hot tears filling her blue eyes.- I'm too late. It's all my fault. I could've saved her.

* * *

Kaleen got downstairs, still crying. She was feeling guilt. A lot of guilt. Elena was at her side, trying to soothe her. After a while, Damon walked through the door, stopping when he saw the girls sitting at the couch.

\- I just came back to see if both of you were okay...but I'm leaving, I just didn't want to leave her alone here. She's not well.- Elena said to Damon.- Please, don't lock yourself up on your room and leave her alone. She is on a verge of freaking out.- she said, and hugged Kaleen one last time, before leaving the house.

Kaleen was motionless, facing the fireplace. Suddenly, she looked at Damon in the eye and said:

\- You are going...

\- I know that you want to talk about it, but I don't. Thanks for the worries.- he said, making her shut up.- I'm happy that is over.

Kaleen didn't answer, she just stared at the fireplace again:

\- It's not your fault.- the girl whispered.- I could've saved her. If I didn't go to my work and...- she stopped talking, hiccuping a few times thanks to her tears.- It's not your fault.

* * *

Kaleen knew what was about to happen. She would always remember that scene, since when she used it as an argument for proving that Damon was a heartless monster. So, there she was, walking on the street, trying to find the interstate. When the girl arrived there, she could hear:

\- What's your name?- Damon asked to the woman who was in front of him.

\- Jessica.

\- Well, Jessica, I have a secret. A huge one. And I never spoke it out loud. I mean, what is the point? This is not going to make me a good person! Or adopt a puppy, by the way. Kaleen were right all this time. I'm a monster. And this is who I am, Jessica.

\- Are you going to hurt me?- the woman asked, frightened.

\- I don't know. Because you are my existencial crisis. Do I kill you? Do I not kill you?

\- Please don't...- the woman begged, whispering. Kaleen started to getting closer.

\- I have to. Because I'm not human. And I miss it! I miss it more than everything in the world!- he said, with a crying voice.- That is my secret. But there's always so much hurt a man can take.

\- Please...

\- Hey!- Kaleen interrupted, getting their attentions. She had put her own hurt aside, so she could stop Damon from turning this in a worse situation.- Damon...- her voice was now quiet.- C'mon. Please.- he stopped dead on his tracks, as if thinking about.- Damon. It's me. Kaleen. _Unindentified creature. Sandcastle princess._ Let Jessica go. Come home with me. Please. I know that you're hurt, I know that it hurts, but I am here, with you. Come home. - she asked, giving him her hand.- Make her forget it and let's go.- Damon was still frozen at his place.- Damon, I care about you, and I know that you will regret this, let me help you. Please. Don't become the monster that everyone believe you to be. Don't prove them right. Come with me. Please. Let's go home.- she begged and he took her hand.

She enveloped him in a tight hug, but quickly left his arms. He compelled the woman and both of them went home.

They sitted on the couch, and without thinking, she told him to put his head on her lap. Kaleen just stayed there, the whole night, smoothing his hair. After a while, he slept peacefully.


	8. You think you can kill one or two?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TVD, just Kaleen and a few things on this fic_**

_HELLO FELLAAAAS_

_yea I'm learning gangster slangs by reading fanfiction, YAY_

_Yea, so here we are_

_DON'T YA THINK THAT I WILL ABANDON THIS, BECAUSE I WON'T :D_

_Anyway, here's a update mates._

HOMIES

yea_ I should just stop._

If_ yall want to see the portuguese version of this ( is already with 20 chapters) PM ME._

I_ KNOW THAT IS CRAPPY TO WAIT FOR UPDATES and the next chapter will delay, bc it's huge!_

_ok it's too long, bye for now, I'll be back._

* * *

Kaleen and Damon ended up falling asleep, because they were tired as hell. That day was at least exhausting, for both of them.

\- OMG, I KNEW!- Caroline shouted, her thin voice waking Kaleen up from her slumber.- I KNEW! I KNEW!

Kaleen ended waking Damon up, thanks to her moving. And then, she realized the position that they were in. Somehow during her slumber, she ended up on top of him, her body between his legs and her head was on his chest. Damon had enveloped her with his right arm.

The black haired girl tried to get up, scared with their position, but she ended falling flat on the floor.

\- Caroline... nothing happened.- Damon said, his voice sleepy, he was scratching his eyes and trying to sit.- We were just talking, and then we fell asleep.

\- I don't belieeeeeeveeee.- the blond sang song.

\- Caroline.- Kaleen spatted from the floor. Damon offered his hand, and she gladly accepted, getting up.- Thank you.- she sat down at his side.

Both of them didn't look the other in the eye, the awkward mood between them was high. The black haired girl looked at her phone, checking if she was late to school. But it was Sunday, so Yay! no school. She just went to the kitchen, followed by Caroline, to fix herself some breakfast.

\- Morning, Kaleen.- Stefan greeted, entering the room.

\- Morning.- Elena also greeted.- Are you better?

Kaleen felt a pring on her chest, being remembered of what happened on yesterday. She just gave a faint smile in Elena's direction, knowing that it wasn't her intention to make the witch feel bad.

\- And Damon...how is he?- the doppelgänger asked, worry in her brown eyes.

\- Dunno. Just woke up.

\- Oh. When I got downstairs you were both sleeping, I didn't want to disturb ya.- Elena said, while fixing a cup of coffee

\- Anyway, I came here for a reason.- Caroline said, from her place on the table. She was stressed by something, and this wasn't a good sign. Caroline was bubly, and freaked out easily, but when she got stressed, she actually acted a little adult-ish, and it wasn't a good sign at all.- Tyler know what we are. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I swear, I didn't tell him. It was Jules.

* * *

The black haired girl was sitting on the couch, reading some period romance when Damon got downstairs, impatiently. He and Stefan were upstairs, talking about something. Both of them were pissed, and this was obvious.

Kaleen just observed them for awhile, until both just exited the house. She wasn't in the mood for ask about it, because she didn't think that it was something truly important. And she wasn't feeling on the mood to just get back to the real life. The fact that she didn't arrive on time to save Rose was haunting her. As if her idea of control was just breaking on the middle

After her arrival on this dimension, she thought that she controlled everything, due to know what was going to happen next. And when Rose died, it was like that thought were broken. The guilt that Kaleen was feeling with this was suffocating her, killing her from inside, and now without Damon's feelings for the girl to worry, she needed to worry with her own. And even if she was trying, Kaleen started to cry and tremble, violently.

She was shaking, her hiccups being higher from each second to another, and in thst moment, Kaleen thanked the Gods for being alone in the house, she wasn't in the mood for opening up. Not that someone would ask.

After few hours in this, looking at nowhere and trying to recompose herself, the black haired girl received a text message.

_Damon [07:27 PM] : Caroline was captured. Get your juju ready, and in at least 5 minutes, I'll be there._

Kaleen recomposed herself, running to her room and changing her pajamas for a black jeans and a black sweater. She put her combat boots in record time and went downstairs, exiting the Boarding House. Soon, Damon arrived, parking his car near the doorstep.

\- You think that you can kill one or two?- he asked her, when she entered the car and went to the passenger seat.

\- Yea.- Kaleen answered, while putting her seatbelt on. After this, Damon started the engine and the car started moving.- I'm having classes with Bonnie. And anyways, I'll need...

He didn't waited her to finish the sentence, just motioned his head on the direction of his arm, indicating her to catch some of his magic. At the second that Kaleen touched him, he cringed, as if it hurted him.

\- Why did ya cringe? At other times that hasn't happened...

\- I don't know. This time is like you were getting too much. The feeling was that, at least.- he explained, looking at the street.

\- Ah.- Kaleen stopped and thought about for awhile. After some time without saying anything, she blurted out:- Ya can't kill Jules, you know it right?

\- Why not?

\- Just don't. Can you comply please?

When they've arrived near the woods, Damon parked the car and both of them left it there, near the sidewalk.

\- Let's just try to be...faster.- the Salvatore said, carrying her, piggyback alike.- Close your eyes. I don't want you to vomit on me.

At supernatural speed, they have both appeared near a trailer , with some camping stuffs around. Stefan and Tyler were already there, angrily facing Jules.

\- Let her go, and Tyler is all yours.- Stefan said, calmly.- Things don't need to get worse, I am not your enemy.

\- It's a little late to just swag the white flag, isn't it?- Jules friend spat.

\- You need to leave town. Nobody gets hurt.- Stefan answered, already losing his infinity patience.

\- I am not going anywhere without Tyler.- the female werewolf answered, crossing her arms.

\- Tyler is free to make his own decisions, once Caroline is free.- the younger Salvatore spoke.

\- My brother, always the pacifist.- Damon greeted, as if proud of Stefan.- Just because he arrived first, we are having his way. But of course, give us Caroline, or things are going to get a little bit nasty, as if we are going to solve this on my bloody way.

Kaleen glared at him, trying to remember Damon that he couldn't kill Jules. She just left him speaking, because she wasn't good with threats anyways

\- Let go of Tyler.- Jules ordered, crossing her arms.

\- Give us Caroline.- Damon sang song.- Without a full moon there isn't even a fight and you know it. We can take you without even moving a finger.

\- I wouldn't say that, vampy vampy. You guys are just two vampires and a human. While we...- she whistled, making more of them appear from the shadows. And they were carrying weapons.- Let's try it again. Give. Us. Tyler.

Kaleen noticed that one of the werewolves was with a gas canister with a flamethrower attached to it. She had a plan. Kaleen just poked Damon and pointed to the canister. He nodded, understanding.

\- Carry me after I'm done.- she whispered to him, too low for the others to hear in the middle of this.

\- Did you hear it? Go.- Damon said to Tyler, pointing him to go to Jules.

\- Which one of you killed Mason?- a guy asked.

\- Oh.- Damon sang song.- That was definitely me.

\- Hey y'all.- the guy said to everybody.- This one has to suffer. A lot.

The Salvatore brothers didn't wait for anything else, they just attacked the first person that was on their sight of view. Stefan was holding the guy with the flamethrower, and was using him as a weapon to kill the others. Kaleen just cursed under her breath. She needed every drop of that gas. When she was cursing, someone came onto her direction and she just whispered:

\- _Motus._\- he just flew and violently hit a tree, breaking his spine.- Stefan, DROP THAT FUCKER NOW.- Kaleen screamed, making him drop the guy and some of the werewolves hesitate for a second, but they got back into fighting.- Guys. Run.- she whispered, just to Damon and Stefan hear. Then, she focused on the cylinder - _Incendia._

The thing exploded, killing everybody that was around. Faster than a blink, Kaleen appeared on the other side of the forest, on Damon's arms. He put her down, on the grass.

\- Jules is still alive?- she asked.- And Caroline?

\- Stefan went in when the blow happened and probably left her out and got her home. Jules was on the top of the trailer, so yea, she is alive and kicking.

* * *

Kaleen was sitting on the couch, reading a random book. She was already clean and in her PJ's. Damon was sitting in front of her, on the armchair, but they didn't speak a word. They were kinda avoiding each other, thanks to what happened yesterday. It was... awkward.

Someone knocked on the door, and Damon went to answer it. Kaleen took her eyes out from the book, trying to find who if was. She couldn't quite know who was, because Damon was taller, and he was in front of the person.

\- What the hell do you want?- the vampire asked, without patience.

\- We didn't finish our conversation earlier.- the intruder answered. Kaleen was certain that she knew that voice.

\- See if I care.- Damon spat.

\- I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside, Damon, I think that you and Stefan are going to do everything in your power to protect Elena.- John said, entering the room and facing a very bored Kaleen.

\- Holy-fucking-crap.- she cursed, wanting to kill a Salvatore brother at that moment. They didn't hear her warning yesterday.

\- Who's this?- John asked.

\- Kaleen, John. John, Kaleen.- Damon introduced them.- Anyways, about protect Elena, yeah we are going to do it, but you are not invited, sorry.

\- See, I brought you a gift.- John said, taking something from his pocket, actually, it were two things. A dagger and ashes from the white oak three. Kaleen was shocked and pissed at the same time. Not a great combination.

Not at all.

\- What's this?- Damon asked, curiosity on his tone.

\- It's how you knock down a Original. In the flask, we have ashes from the white oak three, from the creation of the Originals.- Kaleen answered, still pissed.

\- The dagger needs to be covered in the ashes and then daggered in the heart.- John completed, not paying enough attention to notice that Kaleen knew too much.

\- How do you know of all of this, John?- Damon asked, taking the dagger. Kaleen just wanted him to go away, so then, she could scream and shout with the Salvatore for being so dumb.

\- Isobel. She's very good discovering things, ya know.- the Gilbert answered.

\- Where's Isobel?

\- Let's just say that if she get to do what she's trying, Klaus will never set a foot in Mystic Falls. Whenever is related to Elena's safety, you and I are on the same side.- John answered, and then left.

\- Yeah, and I am Batman.- Kaleen spoke, sassily.

She just tried counting from 1 to 60, until she reached two, lost her patience and then started screaming:

\- YOU GUYS CONTACTED ISOBEL? DAMON, I TOLD, OH BUT I TOLD THAT KLAUS WAS GOING TO GET ELENA _BY ISOBEL_. AND YOU GUYS CONTACTED HER? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

\- Stefan thought that...

\- DOES STEFAN KNOWS THE FUTURE? NO, I DON'T THINK SO. I HAD A FUCKING PLAN! A CALCULATED ONE, WHERE _NOBODY_ DIES! AND YOU GUYS JUST THREW EVERYTHING ON THE TRASH! CAN YALL JUST UNDERSTAND THAT I AM TRYING TO SAVE EVERYBODY?!- Kaleen screamed, making the bookshelves tremble. She was shaking, losing her focus. Damn, the magic from earlier was still on her. After a few seconds, the stolen magic ended, making the girl fall on her knees. After a little while, she recovered and got up.

\- Are you okay?- Damon asked, concerned. He was distant because she could kill him on one tantrum.

\- Yea, just...Yea.- she answered, massaging her own temple, because it was aching.- Can you pleas not to dagger Elijah? I am asking very politely. Very very politely, with a cherry on top.

\- Ok, I...- he answered, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Kaleen just went upstairs.

At her way, she could hear a female voice speaking something at the living room, but she didn't pay attention on the conversation, even that it bothered her a little.

* * *

_Everything was dark, and were lighten slowly, a light that could get people blind, but then, it turned out to be a morning on New York city, Kaleen's hometown. She could see flashes of her worried mother, school, and friends. One in between, caught her attention._

_Images from Josh's party were passing fast, and then , she could spot a guy talking with Josh himself. The weirdo was holding a hundred dollar cash, pointing to a book. That looked like to be just minutes before Josh dared her, and the book was clearly the same from that day_

In the middle of the night, Kaleen woke up, grasping, trembling and sweating a lot.

\- Holy crap.- she swore.- Someone was plotting this.


	9. Werewolves are a pain in my ass

**_Disclaimer: I__ d__o__ not own any thing from Vampire Diaries ( crying face.)_**

_Answering your reviews :D_

_Irisdietrich ( sorry if I wrote it wrong) : She's 18th. Sorry if I left ya confused about it._

_Sam: About she getting pregnant, nope, not happening, sorry. I don't like fanfics where the main character get pregnant, dunno. And about Kaleen becoming a vampy, sit and watch :D_

_ah, and if you guys want to follow me on social media(PM me with questions wtvr) my twitter is @kapriniss_

_DA FUCK, 1,230 VIEWS? GOOOOOODD IM SHAKING_

_IT'S MY MOST VIEWED FANFIC EVER!_

_19 FOLLOWERS? OMFG IM SO SO GRATEFUL AND HAPPY :D_

_Anyway, this is a filler chapter, ish. Just fluff and cuteness, because things are going to get nasty._

_Anyway, TO THE WOOOORK._

* * *

Kaleen woke up on the following day, tired as if she didnt sleep at all. Her head was spinning, confused about her dream, if it were really a dream. But she decided to think about it after having breakfast.

She got downstairs, wrapped on her sheets. Kaleen was with a faint headache, thanks to her freak-out session yesterday. When the black haired girl arrived on the kitchen, she saw a woman with curly blonde hair. The lady was making pancakes and was strangely familiar to Kaleen. But the girl was still too sleepy to recognize her.

\- Morning.- the blonde greeted.- Do we know each other?

\- Hmmm, nope.- Kaleen said, getting a mug from the sink.- Morning, BTW.

\- Andie Starr, reporter from Mystic Falls News.- she said, smiling.- You can call me just Andie.

\- Kaleen Vanchoors. Student. Bartender. But at most of times just a bored teenager.- Kaleen answered, putting cereal on a bowl and going to sit on the table to eat.

When she ate her first spoon, Damon arrived at the kitchen, just in a towel. Him and Kaleen were acting as if everything that happened after Roses death didnt happen at all.

\- Oh my God!- the blue eyed girl complained, putting her hands on her eyes.- I already told you to not walk indecent on this house!

\- Oh, _Unidentified_ Creature, we both know that you love seeing me walking indecent...no needs to lie.- he shot back, taking one flake of her cereal and eating it, making a noise of crunching.

\- What is that noise?- Kaleen asked, taking her hands from her eyes.- YOU ARE EATING MY CEREAL?

\- Yes...so what?- he dared, taking another flake. She just slapped him on the arm.- Rude.- he complained, going upstairs and leaving the kitchen.

\- By any means...- Andie started.- Are you both dating?

\- NO!- Kaleen answered quickly.

\- Oh.- the blonde spoke, relieved.- For a second I thought that I was having sex with a...

\- I really really dont want to know what youre both do on free time.- Kaleen spat, having the same odd feeling that she felt when Damon brought Andie home.

\- You really like him, dont you?- Andie questioned, sitting in front of her.

\- Hm, what?- the girl looked at her confused. She had zoned out.

\- You just stared at nowhere and stayed mixing your cereal when I said what we had done...

\- Oh no!- Kaleen laughed, ashamed.- I was worried about something else.

\- Oh.- Andie said, starting to eat her pancakes.

Kaleen finished her cereal and got upstairs, still with that odd feeling from inside her chest.

* * *

Kaleen walked to the school, because Stefan and Elena were at the Gilbert lakehouse, and she was afraid to ask Damon a ride. Even if she tried to pay attention at her classes, she failed miserably, her mind couldn't focus on anything that wasn't related to how fucked up she was if everything went wrong. And her mind was still trapped on waking up in Damon's arms.

\- Oh my god.- she whispered to herself, like a crazy person.- I'm possessed by a Alien.

After all of her classes, Kaleen walked to Bonnie's house, being received by the Bennet witch. Both of them walked to the living room and started to practice togheter. Kaleen already knew how to move things or set them on fire. On that they, she was going to learn how to open locks, or anything that was chained.

\- Well, the spell is...- Bonnie spoke, taking a old chain that she found on her basement.- _Basem datorum._

Kaleen wrote down on her notebook, and then, Bonnie wrapped the chains around the black haired girl, chaining her to a chair.

\- Now, you need to free yourself.

* * *

After a few hours trying to release herself, Kaleen gave up because she needed to work, but not without promising Bonnie that she would try it tomorrow. She walked to the Grill, and took her apron.

The good thing on having a busy day, was the possibility to avoid her problems for awhile. Or at least almost all of them. Because one of her _problems_ was there, waiting for his drink. She needed to serve him, because he was there for a few minutes already.

\- May I help ya?- she asked, dryly.

\- _Unidentified creature, _why such rudeness?- Damon mocked her, smirking.- Bourbon please.

She got him his drink, and then stayed waiting for someone to arrive. The bar was empty on that day, so she was just bored and overthinking a lot of stuff. After a few hours like this, her shift ended. When she was taking off her apron, Damon popped up.

\- Wanna ride home?- he asked.

\- The _Vampire Housekeeper _is offering me a ride?- she put a hand on her mouth, pretending to be shocked.- I never thought that I was going to live to see that day!

\- Okay, walk then.- Damon answered.

\- I was just kidding!

Going to the boarding house didn't last long, both of them arriving there and finding Alaric, sitting on the couch and drinking.

\- You were already here?- Kaleen asked, confused.

\- Yea. I came with Damon, from the history society meeting.- Ric answered, and Kaleen already knew in what point of the show they were.- He just left to give you a ride.

\- Awwww! _Housekeeper, _you went there just to give me a ride???

\- Shut up.- Damon spat, going to the drinks cart and pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He poured it in another glass and gave it to Alaric.

\- And how is your throat?- Alaric asked.

\- What happened to your throat?- Kaleen questioned.

\- Uh...

\- He went to threaten Elijah, and the Original just stuck a pencil on Damon's throat.- Alaric answered.

\- You what?- Kaleen whispered, angrily.- God, I swear, you guys have a suicide wish. Damon, please, I know that you don't give a fuck, but remember that me and Elena are going to die if you don't stick with the fucking plan.

\- What?- Ric asked.

\- Klaus isn't just going after Elena. He is going to hunt me down in the moment that he know of my existence. He is the Original who wants the special _syphoner._ If Elijah discover that I'm not a common syphoner witch...- she spoke, trying to calm herself down.- I probably would just become his pet/weapon.

\- Hey.- Damon went to sit by her side on the couch, his hand on her shoulder, soothing her.- Calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you.

Alaric got up and served himself another cup, as if thinking about something. And then he said:

\- What's happening between you and the news girl?

\- She's got spunk, huh?- Damon answered, smirking.

\- Just don't kill her, please.- Alaric begged.

\- If I did, who would report her death?- Damon answered smirking.

\- Just don't do it, okay? She's Jenna's friemd and it's already bad that I'm lying about everything. I hate it.

\- Kaleen, why are you so quiet?- Damon asked, suddenly. He was looking at her intensely.

She recoiled, a uncomfortable smile on her face. That subject about Damon and Andie gave her a odd feeling, and she didn't like it at all. It bothered her. Everytime that she thought about them togheter...ugh. But, Kaleen wasn't going to say this to Damon.

No.

Nope.

Não.

Geen.

Jo.

Non.

\- I'm just worried about my powers..you know, I'm afraid of killing someone.- a fake answer, yet was true.- You know...and my head is still trapped on that damn puzzle.

\- You're lying.- Damon answered.- Your heartbeat is... racing.

\- I think that I'm going to bed... it's late.- Kaleen answered, getting up, but Damon held her back by her arm, not with force, but still strong enough to hold her back.

\- You never...lied.- he said, confused.- Not to me, anyways.

\- Well, I'm not lying and...

At this moment, Kaleen was interrupted by a phone ring. It was Alaric's one.

\- I need to get jenna. Do not worry, I'll show myself the exit.- the teacher said, leaving.

Damon was still looking at her, concentrated. Indicating that this conversation was far from over. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang coming from the front door. Both of them quickly got up, Damon going to where Ric was, meanwhile Kaleen just stood there, trying to avoid conflict. And she forgot to steal magic.

She could hear some grunting, and when she directed herself to the direction of it, Jules popped up. In the moment that Kaleen was going to touch her, she punched Kaleen on the face, making the girl dizzy.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Kaleen woke up sitting on a wooden chair, her vision a little blurred. Iron chains were wrapped around her, making her trapped from toe to head. "_Idiots. They think that witches need to use their hands to make spells. Stupids."_After a few seconds trying to situate herself, Kaleen heard a grunt coming from her right side. When she looked, she just wanted to vomit. Damon was sitting on a chair, trapped in iron chains too, and on his neck, was a collar with stakes attached to it. His throat was bloodied, and probably it hurted as hell. Kaleen fighted against her want to vomit, looking at the floor. There, was Alaric's dead body. Even knowing that he was going to come back, it was still weird.

\- Morning sunshine.- the guy from the other day spoke.- I saw this movie once, a porn mixed with torture. Anyway, they had that necklace and I thought 'why not?'. So I just adjusted a little bit with those stakes and everytime that I pull it...- he pulled it, making Damon scream in agony, and Kaleen scream in fear.

Bitch.

\- So, I know that you guys have the moonstone...

\- Go search in hell. I'm pretty sure that is somewhere in there.- Kaleen spat, annoyed because she almost vomited. She hated to vomit.

\- If you knew the irony of this moment right now...- Damon mocked.- Lemme tell you how this is going to happen. You are going to torture me, I won't speak, and someone loses his heart. Last time was your wolf boy, Mason.

Kaleen was shaking out of fear, not accepting that it was her end. The guy pulled the collar again, making Damon scream out of pain.

\- This time, is going to be you.- Jules spat.

\- Where's the moonstone?- the guy asked again.

Kaleen had a fast idea, but she needed to communicate with Damon. Strategically, Kaleen made an agony noise, attracting Damon'as attention to her. She just whispered:

\- Trust me.- he just nodded.

The time was short, so after trying to touch him with her foot a few times, she gave up and tried something else. Quickly, she turned aside and kissed him. A shiver went down her spine, and a desire rose inside of her. "_If I was free.."_ Just suddenly as she kissed him, she went back to her initial position.

\- What were you doing, hunny?- Jules asked, sassily.- A goodbye kiss?

\- _Basem Datorum.- _Kaleen spoke, knowing that it was her last chance.

Damon's chains broke, freeing him. Then, Kaleen repeated the spell, freeing herself. Jules went to her, trying to trap her again.

\- _Motus.- _Kaleen said, making Jules be pushed to the wall, but she was still conscious.- Don't kill her. Let her go.- Kaleen ordered, seeing that Damon had already killed the other werewolf. In the moment that Jules left, Kaleen just threw up her guts.

* * *

Kaleen's night was disturbed with nightmares, with chains and blodied necks. She gave up on sleeping after awhile, just staying staring at the wall. After a few hours, she felt thirsty, and got downstairs to drink some water. When she arrived on the living room, Damon was there, sitting on the couch and looking at the fireplace.

\- What are you doing here? Don't you have school tomorrow?- he asked.

\- I'm thirsty, _mother.- _Kaleen mocked.

\- Seriously, what happened?

\- Nightmares.- she answered, making a face.- Blood. And necks. Blodied necks.

\- If you want to sleep here, on the couch, I stay with you.- he said, quietly.

Kaleen just nodded, and went to the kitchen. A few seconds later, she did lay down on the empty couch and fell asleep.

* * *

_Reviews???_

_And I made a Twitter account to Kaleen ( @kaleenvanchoors, follow her if yall want! :D)_


	10. Deal

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries and it's chracters or plots._**

_I'm gonna open up rn. This chapter was supposed to have 13k of words. Yea. But it was so massive to me, and then I decided to split it. Sorry 'bout that. But it was annoying me and I was not... comfortable, idk, it was massive to me._

_So I decided to just stay with my usual 3K_

_Answering reviews:_

_Aleksandra: They aren't mates or anything magic-related. They can talk with each other by telepathy and things like this ( but with time, ofc that Damon is going to learn Kaleen's moods, and vice versa.)_

The_ events from TVD are going to be fast, because you knoooow what happens alreaaaady._

_Anyways_

_TO_

_THE_

_WORK__!_

* * *

Kaleen woke up with a faint light coming from the window, indicating that it was morning already. She looked around, seeing Damon sleeping on the couch next to hers. He was relaxed, sleeping peacefully.

She got up from the couch, her thoughts still in a blurry mess. Yesterday was still confusing to her, in this awakening state. Piece by piece, she was remembering it slowly. Just the memory of Damon with that fucking collar was enough to make her wanna barf.

\- What happened?- Damon said, with a sleepy voice.- Kaleen?

\- Nothing.- Kaleen answered.- You can go back to sleep.

Damon blinked a few times, as if trying to focus. His lips were slightly open, taking Kaleen's full attention. The memory of the kiss came back to her, making the blue eyed girl blush. In the moment that it happened, she didn't even think about it too much; she was desperate to just get out. But now, when she stopped to think, she just gave up her first kiss to him. At the moment, Damon faced her, with a confused expression.

\- You're blushing.- he said, now fully awake.- And your heartbeats are fastening. What's happening?

\- Oh, nothing.- she answered. "_Maybe he thinks that's abother crisis."_ \- I just remembered somethin' here. Nothing to worry about.

\- Penny for your thoughts.

\- You have to pay first.- Kaleen said, a smiling starting to grow on her face.

\- Haha, you're very funny.- Damon replied.

\- I know.

\- Conceited.- he smirked.

Kaleen got up and went straight to the kitchen, making coffee. While the machine was working it's magic, she fixed herself a bowl with cereal, and in this moment, Damon popped up in the kitchen.

\- Gimme, I'll want some too.- he said, and she just gave him the box.- You know, _Unidentified Creature, _I thought that you were going to pour it for me.

\- You are the _Handmaid._

\- The pencil.- he sang song.

\- This is already old, _vampypants._\- Kaleen answered, in the same tone.- Everybody knows that you love me too much and wouldn't kill me.

\- Try me.- the vampire replied, fixing himself a bowl with cereal and a cup of coffee. He was pouring milk with his cereal.- Why are you looking at me with this 'you've grown a second head' face?

\- Who in a sane state eats cereal with milk?- she questioned.

\- Huh, every good american citizen?- he shot back.

\- Wait.- Kaleen started laughing.- You are an evil vampire who is 180 yearz old, who killed a lot of people, probably half of the world population, but you eat cereal with milk?

\- Yeah.- he answered, after mock considering it

\- And what if you ate it with your face vamped out?- the girl suddenly asked, curious.

\- What do you mean?- Damon asked, confused

\- You know...like this...- she answered, putting her fingers over her teeth, and imitating a evil face, trying to represent a vampire.

\- Oh.- the Salvatore answered, vamping out. Black veins under his eyes, and everyting.

Instinctively, Kaleen recoiled a little. She never saw this on person. Damon frowned.

\- Something happened?- he asked.

\- Nothing... it's just...I never saw it...without being on a television.- she answered, dazed.

\- Oh.- he smiled, a faint one. And then, put a mouthful spoon on his mouth, and started to chew it.- Well, the only difference is that I need to be careful chewing it.

\- Interesting.- Kaleen said, smiling. Then she started to think, spinning the spoon on her tiny hands.- When do you think that Stefan and Elena will come back from the lake house?

\- Probably tomorrow. Why

\- We need to put the plan into motion. If I'm right, we have few days, and we are on the episode 15/16 of the second season. Klaus arrives in his body at the eighteenth episode.- she spoke, thoughtful.- We need to release Katherine. And you idiots called Isobel, so I'll need Elena and Stefan on the lake house. Bonnie went to the house where the witches were burned?

\- Not yet.- Damon answered.- You know were it is?

\- No.- she answered, pushing her phone on his direction. It had a message typed on it's notepad.

_Kaleen: Enter in my head. And I'll need you to put Stefan and Elena's number on this cellphone._

* * *

**_INSIDE KALEEN'S HEAD._**

_Both of them were at the front of __the boarding house, at the middle of the forest. Trees were shaking with the wind, making a soft noise._

\- _Ok, now why is this necessary?- Damon asked, crossing his arms._

-_ Katherine. She's trapped, not deaf.- Kaleen answered, rolling her eyes.- I need to tell you a few things, and it would be good if she didn't know it. Elena and Stefan need to stay at the lake house, because if they come back... Katherine will find an easy way of 'getting her freedom.' And Isobel will die. If KP heard of it, she would try to reach Elena and bring her to Klaus. So this is why the secrecy is for._

\- _Can we just kill her and just get this over with_

\- _We cannot.- the girl answered.- Klaus will capture her within days, and she'll serve to him as a font of informations. When actually, we'll be feeding her with lies. My only worry is her knowing that I am this kind of syphoner, but I can solve this with Elijah._

\- _God, you're a genius.- Damon said, dazed.- But Elijah is going to kill Klaus, right?_

\- _Yep.- the witch lied.- But anyways, just don't spill anything on the house, Katherine is hearing everything, I guarantee. I'll release her when it's time, but anyways. Follow the plan._

* * *

**_OUTSIDE KALEEN'S HEAD _**

After finishing her breakfast, Kaleen went to the basement. She needed to worry, because she was already skipping class to do this.

\- Well well, what the wind brought to us on this marvelous day.- Katherine greeted, drinking a blood bag.- When you are going to release me?

\- I'm going to do it now. Bonnie already sent me the spell, but hey, I'm a syphon witch. I can just...channel it.- she said, walking inside the spelled area.

\- Aren't you brave? Or just stupid?- the doppelganger threatened.

\- I am your way out of here, Katherine.You wouldn't kill me. You can be a lot of things, but dumb? Nah. And anyways, my main goal right now is to maintain you alive and kicking, so well...I am already late.- Kaleen said, impatiently.- And before I actually releass you, I need you to listen and follow what I am going to sa.Be Isobel's ally. And make sure about her safety.If she isn't alive when Klaus needs her, I'll just give you on her place. Gotcha?- Katherine nodded.- I bought a disposable phone, and when you receive an unknown message with "now", it's time to put everything into motion. When you bring her, you run to the hills. And I will need your blood.- Kaleen said, taking a little pot from her pocket and giving it to Katherine who bit her own arm and let the blood drip in the pot.

\- Okay. Now let me out.- the vampire ordered.

* * *

After releasing Katherine by sucking the magic, Kaleen walked to her school, already running late. The classes went by slowly, and even if she had talked a little with Caroline and Bonnie, she was still feeling a bit lonely. On her last class, Kaleen already had given up on paying attention,and was scribbling drafts of her plan.

When her classes were done, Kaleen went to Bonnie's house, only to find it empty. She just walked to the Salvatore's house, after texting Bonnie that she went there and found it empty. When arrived home, Kaleen found the whole Mystic Falls gang ( without Stefan and Elena) discussing something.

\- _Unidentified creature_, did you know about this?- Damon spat.

\- Hello, good afternoon, yeah, I had a great day, byt I'm tired right now.- Kaleen mocked.- But knew about what?

\- That Elijah is going to let Klaus kill Elena.- Caroline explained, patiently.

\- Didn't I told you?- the black haired girl questioned, impatiently.- We are going to save her with vampire blood. Stefan is going to provide it.

\- What do you mean?- Bonnie said for the first time, angrily.- You were going to turn Elena against her will?! Oh my God.

\- Bonnie, let me explain...- Kaleen begged.

\- No, Kaleen, this is wrong! In so many levels!- Bonnie spat, angrily.

\- Worse than just leaving everybody to rot?!- Kaleen spat back, leaving to her bedroom.

After awhile just sitting on her bed and facing the walls, the girl heard soft knocks coming from her door. A second later, Damon came inside.

\- Are you okay?- he asked, carefully.

\- Yeah, is just that...I don't want to be a slave, but leaving Elena die for that is just cruel. I know. But there's no other way and I can't...- she cried.- I can't let her die.

\- She was begging to Stefan and Bonnie just let her die already.- the elder Salvatore answered.- You cannot control everything, Kaleen, if she want to die, is...

\- The problem is: she isn't going to die. John, her father, is going to take her place. If the information that she is going to become a vampire arrives to him, he'll sacrifice himself over her. And I think that she doesn't need another funeral on her life.- Kaleen was shaking, almost sobbing

\- Shh.- he sat on the bed and hugged her.- Everything is gonna be alright.

* * *

After thinking about how she was going to do if Elena decided to not cooperate within her plans for a few hours, Kaleen went to the Grill because she needed to work. She grabbed her apron and went to the bar, starting to serve drinks. After awhile, Bonnie sat in front of her.

\- If you're here to teach me something, please, let's just skip it, okay?- Kaleen said, without patience.

\- I'll just have a drink. And talk. Even if I don't agree with what you are doing, I understand that you are trying to help. And I'll help you. Elena agreed too.- Bonnie said, kindly.

\- Thanks.- the black haired girl answered.- Which drink?

\- A Cosmo, please.

\- Anyways, here.- Kaleen gave her the glass, and crossed her arm.- You are dying to say something. Spill.

\- What is going on between you and Damon?- Bonnie said, making Kaleen stay frozen, shocked.

\- Huh, nothing. Why the question?

\- At the moment that you went to your room, Damon followed you, went to check how you were going. Damon Salvatore. Checking up someone? If something's not happening, I don't know what to expect from him.- the Bennet witch said, seriously.

\- Ah, that was nothing. No need to worry.- Kaleen said, while cleaning a glass.

\- And we both know that you are lying. Spill.- Bonnie shot back, taking a large gulp from her drink.

\- Nothing is happening between us.- she denied.

\- And I am batman.

\- What?

\- Kaleen, it's been a few days since you started to act all weird-like. You forget that I see you everyday. You can trust me. I am your friend.- Bonnie said, smiling.

\- Okay.- Kaleen answered, considering if she should tell her or not.- Actually, everything is a little creepy since Rose's death. Since when I woke up almost straddling him.- she decided against telling her about Damon's weak moment. It wasn't her story to tell.- And we kissed. But it wasn't what you're thinking. It was just for the spell.

\- YOU WHAT????- Bonnie said, shocked.- Details please. He's a good kisser? It was your first kiss? Was it soft or rough?

\- We were there, trapped by some werewolves who had broken into the Salvatore Boarding House. We were chained to chairs, and I needed magic to release us. The only contact that I could have with him was the kiss, so I did it. See? Nothing.

\- And how do you feel about it?- the witch asked.

\- Weird. Like, I know that it didn't mean anything, but it's like that's the fact that is making me upset. And everything gets better. He slept with someone else on the same day. And it bothered me. A lot. Even knowing that he loves someone else bothers me.

\- You're jealous.- Bonnie concluded, worried.

\- Of course not!

\- You are upset that he is with someone else, Kaleen. That bothers you. And it's jealousy. In it's pure and true form.

* * *

Kaleen came back from work, still thinking about the chat that she had with Bonnie, and even if she tried to forget it, failed. The girl walked to the Salvatore Boarding House, just wanting to eat and then go to sleep. She opened the wooden doors, and saw a very stressed Damon sitting on the couch.

\- What happened?- Kaleen asked, sitting down at his side.

\- Nothing just...

\- He's complaining, but I am the one who almost died tonight. Bitch.- Katherine said, entering the living room.

\- What?- the black haired girl asked

\- Quick summary: they daggered Elijah, one of Bonnie's witch friends tried to take the dagger out of him, and we killed him. Then, his father tried to kill Elena, but we killed him. And Damon is pissed because he had to bury two bodies.- Katherine quickly explained.

\- What, you guys did what?

\- And he had the idea, and the courage, to send Sabrina to distract you.- the doppelganger completed, smirking.

\- You did what?- Kaleen whispered, angrily. Damon didn't even flinch.- YOU DID WHAT?

He didn't answered, just looked to the walls. Kaleen looked at both of them, and then went downstairs. "_Well, Plan B it is."_

She saw Elijah's greyish body, and touched him, taking a little bit of his magic. It would come handy later. Kaleen quickly undaggered him, and then left her phone on his lap, with a text written in it. Kaleen walked upstairs, fake-pissed-but-not-so-fake.

\- I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS DID IT!- she screamed, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew that this was the reaction expected, and well, if she freaked out, everybody would leave her alone at her room.- DAMON I BEGGED, BEGGED, YOU TO NOT DO IT!- Kaleen was making the house shake, puprosely. Damon and Katherine were silent.- AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?

\- Kaleen...- Damon started.

\- I JUST ASKED FOR THIS, DAMON!- she said that, and left, running and crying. The magic was already being consumed, and it would be necessary.

After going upstairs and getting into her own room, Kaleen closed the door with a loud thud. She counted to ten, and Damon knocked on the door.

\- Kaleen...please... listen to me...- he begged.- I'm...

\- Leave. I don't wanna talk to you right now.- she whispered, knowing that he would hear. Her heart broke with such cruelty, but it was necessary for it to be beliavable.- Leave.

After awhile, she could hear his steps growing further. A sad smile crepted from her face. "_Maybe, just maybe, Bonnie is right._'

Kaleen waited a few seconds before whispering:

\- _Invisique._

After realizing the spell and knowing that she was invisible, Kaleen went out the window, fighting to arrive down there in one piece. At the moment that the girl passed by the garden, she saw Damon sitting there and watching the stars, alone. But Kaleen didn't have time, so she just continued walking.

She walked to the central park, her magic already gone. "_Good. I didn't know how to undo this spell anyway."_ Elijah was already there, sitting on a bench, how he was instructed earlier.

\- So, Kaleen, give me one reason why I shouldn't just rip your head off right now and dispose your body in the nearest river.- the Original said, cruelly.

\- I am a syphoner.- she blurted out. Elijah's eyes stared at her in pure shock.- And your deal with the Mystic gang was my idea. But how we can see, they don't listen to me. So I'm here to get a new deal. With me.

\- I am listening...


	11. Damsel In Distress

**_DISCLAIMER: _****_I do not own Vampire Diaries plot or characters, only Kaleen and her plot._**

_Yea, I'm back. Actually I am updating this quite quickly. But it's because I am using this time on translating this fic to think about a future plot_

_OOOh and to remember, the italic things on the actions are Kaleens thoughts._

_In the portuguese version it already have 60K words, and I am trapped on scheming a few things._

_I know that it's short, but I am trapped with classes and etc._

_I will make up to you next week. _

_Anyways __let's go, shall we?_

* * *

After talking and debating all of the new plans aspects with Elijah, Kaleen walked back home. She needed to get in again, but she didnt have magic anymore. _Didnt saw that coming. _Kaleen thought about using the front door. Nobody would be awake, and if it was, oh well.

The girl walked inside the house, coming across Damon and Andie having a make-out session. The woman was on his lap, and probably Mystic Falls could hear her _fucking_ moans.

_Great_.

She just ignored them and walked quickly to the kitchen. When Kaleen was pouring herself a mug of coffee, Stefan entered in the room.

\- Hey.- he greeted, without an answer.- Are you still mad?

\- Nope.- the girl popped up the p.- I noticed that you guys were right.- she said, with na understanding voice.

\- Oh, finally. Im happy that you understood this.- Stefan smiled kindly.

\- No Stefan, you were right when you were saying that this was your choice. Even if it was stupid and just assuring that everybody would get killed, and you on ripper mode. So yeah, gee thanks for your intelligence.- Kaleen spat.

The younger Salvatore just stayed frozen and confused, and then Kaleen talked again:

\- I tried to cooperate with you guys, with my plans to save everyone. But yeah, its your choice. The ones who act like dumb and dont hear even a word that I say. And the proof of that is you here and Elijah in the basement.- the lie just made her smile inside, she was getting good at it.

After saying that, the witch took her mug and went to finish the coffee on her bedroom. When arrived there, Kaleen sitted down on the chair and started to write encripted details on a paper. She would need everything to went in motion as fast as she could. After finishing her original plan, the girl started to think a Plan B and C, and then someone knocked on the door.

\- Come in.

\- I just wanted to talk.- Damon spoke, a sad smile on his face.

_Bitch is trying to manipulate me. Oh well._

_\- _Im listening.- Kaleen said, rudeness on her voice.

\- We had a reason to...

\- Well, so I also had a reason to do what I did.- she spat.- You can relax. I am not angry, even if I begged for you guys just to listen to me for once. But its okay. I solved it. And this time you guys can do what you want. Im a hundred percent done with you all.

\- What did you do?- Damon demanded.

\- Oh, no spoilers, Salvatore.- Kaleen smirked evilly.- Just wait and see.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

Kaleen was sitting on the couch, reading, when Katherine approached her and sat down by her side. The doppelganger asked the witch for her cellphone and wrote something in the notepad.

_Katherine: Isobel popped up yesterday._

The human girl smiled, taking her own cellphone back and writing an answer.

_Kaleen: We'll have a change of plans, Kitty Kat. Klaus is already in the town. I'll need you to be captured by him. Without vervain. In one day or two, I will rescue you. He won't kill you anyways._

Katherine's eyes widened out in pure shock.

_Katherine: Are you insane?_

_Kaleen: Isobel was going to kidnap Elena, you were going to be betrayed and given to Klaus. But if we could predict that, we could control what Klaus will know. You will be on Alaric's apartment, looking for the moonstone ( which we have and you will take it with you, hiding inside Ric's apartment). Again, Katherine, I don't care if I am going to use you or Isobel on this sacrifice. Be wise and do not run. Because I will have no problem on joining Klaus to hunt you down. And opposite to him, I know where it ends._

The vampire just nodded, smirking. After that, the human girl just resumed her reading.

* * *

Elena and Kaleen walked side by side to the history society's tea that was happening on that day. Stefan soon went along with them and the trio walked to the Lockwood's living room, where Carol, the mayor, was talking to all the people who where there. After a little while, Damon popped up by Kaleen's side. The four of them looking at the front door.

\- To accept Miranda Sommers donation, we'll receive Elena Gilbert.- said the Mayor.

Everybody applauded, and Elena walked to Carol, receiving gracefully the envelope. At the moment that she left to where she was before, a loud noise could be heard from someone falling down the stairs , catching the attention from everyone on the room. John has fallen down the stairs, meanings that Isobel was already there.

Kaleen ran desperately trying to reach Elena. At the moment that the girl found the doppelganger, Isobel was already with her.

\- Nice dress. A shame that we are going to leave so soon.- the vampire said, putting her hand on her daughter's mouth.

\- Not so soon.- Elena said, smirking.- Hello, Isobel.

\- Katherin...- before Isobel could finish the sentence, Kaleen injected vervain on her, making the other vampire fall flat on Katherine's arms.

\- _Invisique.- _Kaleen chanted, and then, the three of them were invisible.- C'mon, let's take her to the boarding house.

Noticing that everybody was still distracted, they exited quickly, Kaleen maintaining the spell until they've arrived to Stefan's car.

\- Did you get the keys?- the witch asked, and the doppelganger just nodded, putting Isobel's body on the trunk.- Great, let's go before they notice that "Elena" is missing.

Katherine sat down on the driver seat and drived at a high speed to the Boarding House. When they arrived, the vampire carried Isobel's body to the basement, while Kaleen just sat down on the last step.

\- I was thinking that you were going to trap me here.- the doppelganger said, sitting on the witch's side.

\- What's happening?- Isobel woke up and asked, a little dazed.

\- Great, we'll need to discuss a few things.- Kaleen said, getting up.- First: there isn't any way for you to kill yourself, I took care of it. And Klaus compulsion says for you just to kill yourself when Elena and Katherine are trapped, but, oh well. So, no deaths. At least for now. And oh, there's a spell here, if someone enter, they won't see or hear you. So no use in screaming. Just informing that, you are the vampire who's going to be used on the sacrifice, but I don't think that you deserve more information. Bye now.

After that, Katherine and Kaleen got upstairs, and the doppelganger started to pour herself something to drink.

\- Now that the house is empty, I already got the moonstone. When the plan is going to be in motion?

\- You will know. Just play low on the radar now. And let's trick some Salvatores.- the witch said, smirking.

\- Damon is here.- Katherine said, and then both went quiet as death.

5 seconds later, Damon entered by the front door, John's body on his shoulder, and a very pissed off expression. Then, he put the body on the floor.

\- What happened?- Kaleen asked, pretending to not know.

\- Isobel happened.- the elder Salvatore complained, now seeing that his own hands and his shirt were dirty with blood.

\- What do you mean, Isobel happened, Damon?- Kaleen asked, impressed with her own acting skills.- Damon, explain! I was focused on taking Elena home, she was sick.

\- Isobel threw John downstairs, and almost drained him.- he answered, cleaning his own hands on his bathroom's sink, Kaleen had followed him there.- And every drop of blood that was left, is in my shirt right now. Another one this week.

The phone started to ring, interrupting their conversation.

\- Stefan? What are you still doing in there?- she couldn't hear the other half of the conversation, but she could assume that Stefan was still on the Lockwood's house.- Elena was sick, Kaleen took her home. Katherine didn't left home. Katherine didn't left...- out of the blues, the elder Salvatore had a realization, making him search in frenesi on the soap dish.

\- What happened? Damon?!- Kaleen asked, fake-desperated with his mood swings.- What happened? Oh my God, you are scaring me!

\- The moonstone! It's gone! That bitch is dead...- he answered, making Kaleen widen her eyes in a way that when she peeked at the mirror, she almost laughed and ruined the plan.

\- Damon, Damon, think!- she held him, fake-desperated again.- If Katherine stole the moonstone, she must've been to Elena's right now, who's defenseless and sick at home! She was downstairs, but what if she's tricking us and Isobel went to get Elena?!

His expression went from anter to fear in half-second, because of Kaleen's desperate state. If she was that desperate...well, something went VERY wrong. In one minute, Damon was there, and then in the other, he was gone.

Kaleen slowly got downstairs, confidently. Katherine was still there, drinking Bourbon.

\- You know that this plan isn't going to last. They will notice. The delay is just they see that nobody attacked yet.- Kaleen said, sitting on the couch.

\- You're really a genius.- Katherine spoked.- And what if they notice that she was compelled?- the vampire asked, referring to the fact that she compelled Elena to think that she was there.

\- Ah, relax.- Kaleen smirked.- There's nothing more distracted than a Salvatore with a damsel in distress. They won't know what hit 'em. We have at least a few hours, before they come to threaten you. But until then, they'll be tormented to think that you are already here, and that nobody is coming. They'll come after you. But, you will be already with Klaus. So, no damage. And nobody will suspect me.

\- So, what are we going to do next?- Katherine asked.

\- Three tips. Original. Suit. Deal.


	12. Feisty, arent we?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's plots, just Kaleen and her backstory._**

**_Thnx_** _Hello again :D__I am trying to update as fast as I can, but it's complicated. But RELAX, I will not abandon this fic!_

_Well, to the story folks._

* * *

At least 20 minutes after texting Elijah, he still hadn't shown up.

\- Tonight, they'll give Elena the house. The plan is going to be in motion today.- Kaleen informed Katherine, remembering the episode carefully.- Klaus will pop up tonight.

\- Good evening.- Elijah greeted, sitting on the couch.

\- Haven't you ever heard of a door? Knocking? Can I come in?

\- I did heard, yes. But I do believe that according to your plan, we cannot afford losing time, can we?- the Original answered, calmly.

\- Great. Katherine, the vervain already left your sistem?- the witch asked, and the doppelganger nodded.- Elijah, do test please.

\- A pleasure.- he smiled, and then went to Katherine and took delicately her arm, biting.- Not even a taste.

\- Can we do this? Now?- Katherine complained, already uncomfortable with it.

\- **_You will not remember anything about Kaleen beeing a syphoner, or about Isobel beeing here. The moonstone always were on Alaric's house, and you went there to search it, to exchange for your freedom. Forget all about Kaleen's plan, and forget that I am alive and well, all you know, is that I am still daggered. You do not need to repeat this words. Now go to Alaric's apartment._**\- Elijah compelled her.

Katherine nodded, going to fulfill her role on the plan. Even that Kaleen knew that the she couldn't trust the doppelganger, she knew that Katherine wouldn't put her own life at risk. And the compulsion was a guarantee.

\- Now that she is gone, I think that...

\- Actually, Elijah, you need to fulfill one more task.- the human girl said.- Make a deal with Elena and her friends. But betray them and save your brother. You'll betray them in a way of breaking Bonnie's connection with me during the spell. You already know how. Trust me and do it. I'll be safe.

\- Why are you asking me to do this?- he answered, confused as hell.

\- Klaus will find his redemption, Elijah. Don't lose your faith on him. All he need is faith; his path is already drawed, and it won't be long until your brother is a totally different person. The person who you are fighting for.- Kaleen said, looking him in the eye.- Oh, and I need you to take Isobel to Alaric's apartment? I already took off the spell, so she's "napping". Take her now and leave her there.

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Elena arrived to the mansion a hour later, looking tired.

\- Any sight of Katherine?- Damon asked, looking to an also tired Kaleen.This wasn't manipulation, she really was tired and just wanted a nap.

\- Nope.- she said, popping up the p.- She's gone.

\- Klaus is too quiet or is just me?- the elder Salvatore thought out loud.

\- He knows that I am not going to run. He kniows that I am not going to become a vampire before the sacrifice, and also knows that I am not going to let anybody die. Even if he doesn't know of Kaleen's existance.

\- And you really decided to die?- the black haired girl asked.

\- Nope. I accepted to become a vampire. Better than killing another family member, anyways. Even if it is a dickhead one.- Elena replied.

\- Great.- Damon said, giving a paper to the doppelganger.- We need to prepare ourselves. Katherine is out there and has the moonstone. It's just a matter of time 'til she tries to take you.

\- What's this?- Kaleen asked, pretending to not know.

\- Oh,_ Sandcastle princess_, you know little for someone who says that knows everything.- Damon retorted.- It's the house deed, in Zach's name. Elena will sign it, and well, no vampires allowed. It'll be a happy safe house, courtesy of Isobel.

_Courtesy of Isobel?_

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

_and fuck._

_\- _You guys are giving me your house?- the doppelganger asked, a little shocked.

\- No, silly. It'll be only on your name, but the house is still ours. And Kaleen is a guest-who-lives-here.- Damon sang song.- And I would be royally pissed and murderous if you do not invite me in.

Elena rolled her eyes and started to sign the papers quickly and without much patience, and when they were done, she gave to Damon. After awhile, the Salvatore brothers were already withou access to the house. The two human girls went to the doors, looking at them.

\- Stefan, would you like to get in?

\- Of course.- Stefan entered the house, probably going to his own room.

\- Cof cof.- Damon fake-coughed.- What are we? Twelve?

\- One of us is.- the doppelganger answered.- Come in before I regret that decision.

* * *

_It was dark, but then a white light started to grow and grow, until the whole place was at a normal light. It was Alaric's apartment. Ric was there, with a trapped Katherine on a wooden chair. There was a third person on the room, but Kaleen couldn't quite say who it was, like it was cloaked. Like she couldn't see or hear the person, but she knew that it was there._

The girl woke up anxious. Her plans weren't including a third person in the party, and even if she tried to remember if there was someone else on this season, she failed. After a few minutes debating with herself, Kaleen gave up and went downstairs to drink some water.

\- Nightmares?- Damon asked, from the couch.

\- No, just a vision...I think... anyways

\- Come here, tell me what happened.- he said, giving her some space on the couch, and tapping with is long fingers to where she should sit.

\- It was like I was seeing what was happening, I don't know. But it was Klaus with someone else, an ally.- she answered, looking at the wooden ceiling.- I don't talk about it, but ir scares me. The fact that Klaus Mikaelson is coming for me. And that he's near. It scares the hell out of me. He will come for me. And that makes me scared. A lot.- she got up, going to the drinking cart.

Without caring on taking a glass, Kaleen just drank everything on the bottle, she couldn't say what it was, because she never drank before, but it burned so much that she started to cry.

Quickly, everything started to spin and spin like it was endless. It wasn't good. Or maybe it was. She couldn't quite point it. But she knew that she was drunk, for sure. It was obvious that she would be.

Kaleen started to get up, but fell on the couch, and the bottle fell on the ground, breaking in a thousand of little pieces. The witch started to laugh like this was the funniest thing in the world.

\- Hey, hey, hey, easy there.- Damon said, popping up in front of her.- You are drunk. Well, you are a lightweight.

\- I am drunk as a skunk.- she said, laughing and crying at the same time.- First time that I drink the good stuff. Never passed from cocktails before.

\- You drank a whole Bourbon bottle, of couse that you are.

\- Yea, and you know the more interesting thing on this?- the human girl said, blabbing, and her mood swinging.- I am in a world that is not mine, with people that actually hates me. I miss my mom, even if she was a hypocritical bitch with me, letting my father do whatever he wanted. And of course, I miss my best friends. I miss them complaining that I'm always watching Vampire Diaries. And of course, I am always having to make plans and stuff, carrying the burden of keeping everyone alive. I am only eighteen. I shouldn't carry so much lifes on my shoulder. Because if anything wrong happens, it's my fault. I should know what happebs, what to do. I could stop Rose's death. She could be alive. But she's not. And it's my fault.- she was crying, the salty taste already in her mouth, thanks to the tears.- And of course, the joke of the millenia, I think that I am liking someone that don't even care if I am alive. My life is a joke. That's it. And I am the clown. I just want to go home. But I never talk about it, because everyone would just make fun of it, that I can't start to live on my own, without my mother. But guess what? I can't. Even if I hate her. And even if I was ready to talk how I need to go home to someone, who was going to listen?

\- Hey, easy. Come here.- he went to her, helping the girl to lay down on the couch, putting Kaleen's head on his lap with a pillow and caressing her hair.- Everything will be alright, try to sleep.

\- It won't.- she said, lowly.- It never does.

* * *

Kaleen woke up with her head on something fluffy, and feeling a deadly headache. She blinked quickly, trying to refocus her vision. After awhile, the girl noticed that a hand was on her head, touching it delicately. Before she could say something or have any thought, Kaleen flipped her head to the side and vomited on the floor until there wasn't anything left in her stomach.

\- Well, I could make you clean it...- Damon said, stretching his arms, and blinking repeatedly.- But I am pitying you. So go upstairs, take a bath, brush your teeth, and there's aspirin on the second door in the kitchen's cabinet.

\- Why a vampire have aspirin at home?

\- Did you forget that Elena almost live here? Of course that we have some basic medicin. Anyways, go. Your breath is gross, and it's a compliment.

Kaleen got upstairs, still a little bit dizzy, took a bath and brushed her teeth. She took her bag, putting messily her school things inside it. 20 minutes later, she was already at the door, waiting for Elena and Bonnie. The day was hot, so she opted for a black T-shirt and a simple black jeans.

\- Look at this, the _Unindentified creature _wearing a T-shirt!- Damon mocked, getting downstairs.- It's going to rain fire, I am 100% sure of it.

\- That's why I don't use T-shirts.- Kaleen complained, seeing Elena arrive to the door.- C'mon.

\- Where are you going?- Stefan arrived, asking them.

\- Hmmmm...Bungee Jumping?- the black haired girl sassed, rolling her eyes.

\- Feisty, aren't we?- Damon mocked.

\- We are going to school.- Elena said, seriously.

\- Nope, no, not. We didn't create a safe house for you just go out.- the eldest Salvatore spat.

\- Awn, you care about me.- Kaleen smiled, going to Damon and squeezing his cheeks.- It's cute.

\- The pencil.- he sang song.- He's still on the table.

\- Yeah guys, Klaus is out there. He can be anyone, literally.- Stefan said, seriously this time.

\- We know, smarty pants. Our brains didn't become jelly yet. And I know who he is, what he looks like, his plans, so put the white armor knight to rest, because the damsel isn't in distress and let's go kitten, we are going to be late.- Kaleen said, without patience.

\- Wait, I'll go too.- the younger Salvatore said, going to take his backpack.

The trio went to school at Stefan's car, so it wasn't a long trip. At the moment that they passed by the halls, Elena saw a paper with some party that was going to happen at that night. And in this moment, the bell rang. All of them had history class with Alaric, who was late.

_Klaus should learn that Alaric beeing late is a little bit odd._

_Well, cannot blame the guy._

\- Hello class.- Ric entered the room quickly, acting totally different and oddly.

_Hi Klaus._

_\- _What are we going to learn today...- Alaric questioned himself.

\- With the decade dance, we are studying the sixties all week.- Elena answered kindly.

\- Okay...- the teacher looked instensily to Elena, as if compelled.

_Klaus, didn't you mother teach you that is rude to stare?_

\- The sixties...- he started, messily.- The sixties...Well I wanted to say something good about this decade, but the truth is: It was a bore. Beatles made it bearable. What else? The cuban missile, we went to the moon...Watergate...

\- Watergate was in the seventies.- Kaleen answered, rolling her eyes.

_The guy was older than the Earth and couldn't give a decent history class._

_A shame._

\- Yeah. Things get confused between sixties and seventies. Hehe. Near decades.- he said awkwardly.- Thanks...

\- Kaleen, your favorite student ever.

\- Thanks, Kaleen.- he said.- We had the cold war, USA versus URSS...

The class passed slowly, with AlariKlaus telling about the sixties like he had lived it, which _he had. _Then, the bell rang and everybody got out of the class. Everyone but not Kaleen. Who had gotten up and went to Alaric's table.

\- Well, hello Klaus.- she smiled, venomously, making him hesitate for a second.- Elijah provably gave you my package. So yeah, change of plans. Isobel will take Caroline's place, and your witches already received the order to trap her. Take her to the tomb.

\- If you try to stop the sacrifice...- he threatened.

\- Oh cupcake, you've gooten me wrong.- Kaleen smirked.- If you follow my orders, you will be a hybrid till the end of the month. Now, I have to go.

She left the room with a slow pace, and went with it until she was out of the school. Then, she ran like her legs were on fire, and just stopped when arrived to the boarding house.


	13. I could live without this doppelganger

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its plot; Just Kaleen and her backstory ( and the changes that I am doing)_**

_Okay, I need to tell you guys. This story isnt going to be canon at all, bc Kaleen is another element on the plot, and well, she will change everything, because shes not one of that OCs that just follow the plot and Todaloo! Nope._

_Shes bitchy and she doesnt really care if everybody knows the next thing to happen._

_With that statement, lets go to the work._

* * *

Kaleen arrived at home with her heart beating fast, scared as if she saw the devil itself. Which she did. The girl runned to the bathroom and started to vomit. When she panicked too much, her stomach couldnt hold food, so she vomited until there was nothing left. She heard a noise that announced someones arrival in the room.

\- We need to stop...- Damon saw what was happening and with supernatural speed, popped up behind Kaleen and held her hair, delicately, helping her until she stopped. He helped her getting up and carried the black haired girl to the bed. Then, he went to bring her a glass of water.- Drink. What the hell happened?

\- Klaus...I...I found him.- she answered, drinking the water in one large gulp.- I'm scared as hell. Not that I am showing, because I am the master of hiding emotions...but...

\- And how he was?- Damon asked, curiously.

\- Nope. Not answering that. If you guys followed what I say... it's to risky if I tell you and you do something dumb.- Kaleen answered, covering herself with the sheets. She noticed that it was Damon's room.

\- What plan?

\- My world domination plan.- she mocked, turning herself on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. When she found, she slept, even if it was 10 AM.

* * *

\- Klaus sent someone to invite me to tonight's dance.- Elena explained to everyone in the room ( Bonnie, Damon, Kaleen, Caroline and Stefan).- He did his first move. She was clearly compelled.

\- So let's go to this dance, then.- Stefan said, seriously.- It's our best shot on catching him.

\- How are we going to do that? We don't even know how he looks like.- the Bennet witch said.

\- The _Sandcastle Princess_ knows. But doesn't want to tell us.- the black haired vampire complained.

\- Buhu, how sad.- Kaleen mocked.- I already told you, it's part of the plan.

\- What plan?- the other three asked at the same time.

\- The one that you guys always try to ruin everyday.- she smirked.- Not this time. Bonnie, me, you, walk to the school when this clownery is finished.

\- I'm late, but I'm here.- Alaric said, passing through the door. And looking threateningly at Kaleen briefly. - Sorry for beeing late.

\- Put me as a chaperone...- Damon started to talk.

\- No need.- Kaleen interrupted him.- I don't have an escort, if you behave, you can come with me.

\- Great.- Damon answered.

\- Okay, let's find him, and? What is the attack plan?- Ric asked.

\- Me.- Bonnie answered.- I am the plan. He doesn't know how many power I can channel. If we do find him, I can kill him.

\- It won't be that easy, I mean, he's the more powerful vampire on the planet.- AlariKlaus said.

Kaleen laughed heatedly for at least 5 minutes, until she said:

\- Yeah, I mean, Klaus is powerful, but hm no. I could still kill him with a slight touch, but I don't want him dead, yet anyways. I cried when he died, tho.

\- He dies?- Damon asked, confused.

\- Of couse. Who doesn't die on this TV show? The correct answer: Matt Donovan.- Kaleen said, checking her nails.- Okay, let's say that I did love Klaus and cried on his death...Anyways, he's not that mighty as he thinks.

AlariKlaus was confused and shocked at least.

_Take that!_

_Bitch._

\- Alaric is right, and what if...- Damon said, going to attack Bonnie with supernatural speed. Just to be thrown away like trash by her powers.

\- I was impressed.- Stefan said, noticing that everybody but Kaleen was in shock.

\- Doesn't matter that he's an Original. I can kill anyone. I can kill him. I know I can.- Bonnie said, starting to leave the room.- Kaleen, come on.

Both girls walked down the street, to the school's direction. When they were far from the Boarding House, the Bennet witch started talking:

\- What you wanted to tell me?

\- Listen very carefully, and don't tell to anyone. We need this to go on smoothly. You are going to die today.- the black haired girl started, and Bonnie got shocked and angry, but Kaleen made a move for her to hear what she had to say.- You won't die forever, silly, Jeremg will take you to the witches. Tell him about it when it's time. But you can only tell him, because we need their reactions to be genuine.- the syphon witch continued her explaining.- We need to do this, because Klaus isn't in his own body, and if he thinks that you are dead... he's going to be back to he's original body.

\- Okay, I can do this.

\- Oh...one more thing.- Kaleen said when they were almost arriving at the school.- Be careful with Alaric. He's possessed by Klaus.

\- And why you let him hear our plan?- Bonnie said, shocked.

\- We need him to know that you are coming, so he's going to protect Alaric's body with a spell or two. I could always syphon it, but we need Alaric alive and well, and this spell is the guarantee.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaleen was in her bedroom, trying to find something to wear on the dance. After awhile, she gave up and just put a long sleeved dress that she bought with her money from work. She did a simple make-up and then left the room.

\- You are going to the dance like this?- Damon asked her.

\- Yea. I don't have any clothes from this time, and I don't have enough money to buy one and still have some left so I can buy groceries.- she answered, then showed him a tired smile.- I just want this to be over.

He looked at her, noticing for the first time how tired she was, and for a second wanted to hug her. But then, he gave up. She was his friend, but he wasn't a type for hugs.

\- What did you mean yesterday when you said " I am liking someone that don't even care if I am alive"?

\- Nothing.- she dismissed, looking at the sky. She was pissed with herself, for _maybe _having developed feelings for Damon.

\- Kaleen, you know that you can tell me, right?- he started, looking worried.

\- Yeah, I know.- she sighed.- I am confused, and really don't know if I have feelings for this person. But now is not really the time for live a teen drama. So, shall we?

\- Sure.- he muttered and gave her his hand, helping her to get up. They walked quietly to the car, without even saying a word.

They arrived to the school fifteen minutes later, then the duo left the car, entering the dance. They passed by Jeremy and Bonnie, who looked like that were having a deadly serious conversation, but Kaleen couldn't hear a word. The party was on full swing, a lot of people were drinking, a few couples dancing.

A slow song had started, and Damon invited Kaleen to dance with a gesture of his hand. She enveloped his neck with her arms, and he enveloped her waist with his hands. They just danced in circles for awhile, until the song was interrupted.

\- Thanks to everyone for coming.- a girl from the last year said on the mic, interrupting everyone's dance and making the crowd applause.- Before you guys start to dance again, I have a special message today. This song goes to Elena. From Klaus.

Kaleen's eyes widened in shock, and she looked scared to Damon who was on her right side. She wanted to tremble, but the girl maintaned the tough posture. Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie appeared by their side.

\- It was a low blow.- the eldest Salvatore said, with boredom on his voice.- He's just provoking us, trying to scare the prey.

\- I know everybody here.- the doppelganger said.

\- Maybe he's not here. He just want us to think this.- Stefan said for the first time.

\- Oh, he is. I'm fucking sure of it.- Kaleen said darkly.

\- It's a party guys. Blend. If Klaus wants to come after us, the sacrifice is on his interest anyways.- Damon complained, already bored with the situation.

\- Good idea.- Bonnie answered, taking Jeremy with her to the dance floor.

\- There is Ric. I will be back.- Kaleen said to the rest of the group, going to Alaric's direction. Damon had followed her, and noticed that her heart rate had increased.

\- Special song, huh? The guy is a little psycho.- the history teacher said in greeting.

\- I am not impressed at all.- Kaleen answered, crossing her arms, trying to be brave. Damon was still confused with her.

\- Aren't you?- AlariKlaus questioned, offended.

\- Nope. He was the big bad vampy, let's just say that I had expectations. He could scare Elijah, and Elijah is a crazy little thing. And he does what? Dedicates a song? Let's just say that I am disappointed.- she answered, checking her nails.

The duo started to walk around the crowd, and Kaleen noticed that Stefan had left Elena with them as the doppelganger popped up. Damon asked her for a dance, and the black haired witch went to get a drink.

Even if she tried to ignore them, it was like her eyes were glued to Damon dancing with Elena. As if it was impossible not to look. And a bad feeling was inside of her chest. Kaleen wanted to be there. On Elena's place. Beeing the one who received those loving looks and cute jokes. Then she noticed. She was jealous.

After awhile on this masochism, Kaleen gave up and grabbed a beer. She started to drink it in small sips, trying to distract herself from everything that was happening around her right now.

\- Wouldn't you look at that!- Damon greeted, staying by her side.- Second time on the week that the _Sandcastle Princess_ is drinking! We should call the media!

\- And the second time that the _Housemaid_ is the one who's _not _drinking.- she smirked, drinking the rest of her beer in one large gulp.

\- Let's dance again?- he invited.

\- Nooooo.- she denied, trying not to be petty over his dance with Elena.- I am a little tipsy.

\- Oh, c'mon!- he mock-begged.

\- I would if you be a good boy and cook for me tonight. I am tired as hell.- she said, smiling.

\- Consider it done.- Damon answered, taking her to the dance floor.

He spinned her and then, they were facing each other. Kaleen was already feeling the effects of her drinking and was dancing clumsy like. She was already getting crazy ideas and her straining to not do it was already low. Then, a slow song started to play.

\- You still want to keep dancing?- he asked her, putting his hands on Kaleen's hips.

\- Deal is a deal.- she smirked, enveloping his neck with her arms. She was already a little dizzy. Drinking had been an awful idea.

\- But our deal was one dance. But you already started this song so...- Damon said, pulling her closer to him.

Both of them were dancing almost glued to each other, delicately following the ritm of the song, and Kaleen was still dizzy. They were like that for a few minutes, when Damon touched his forehead on hers, making them closer. They just stayed staring, stopping the dance.

Kaleen smiled, a crazy thought passing through her head, which was dizzy thanks to the beer and her beeing a lightweight. She wasn't drunk like yesterday, but was drunk enough to be reckless about her own actions. Delicately, she passed her lipd throigh his, kissing him.

_Okay, now what?_

_WAIT_

_I AM KISSING HIM?_

_What the fuck?_

_GOD I AM KISSING HIM_

Then she recoiled and looked scared at him. She was blushing as hell.

\- I'm so sorry!- she said, ashamed.- I was almost drunk and...

\- It's okay.- he answered, and before he could say anything else, Stefan appeared, angry.

\- C'mon here, you both. Please tell me that you didn't knew that Bonnie is on a suicide mission.- the younger Salvatore said, begging.

\- Great. Jeremy opened his big mouth, and then you told Elena.- Kaleen complained.- And Elena is making a show of it. Of course.

\- You said that you wanted to save everyone!- Stefan answered.- Bonnie doesn't count? She isn't part of "everyone"? Why can't you help her with the spell? Take half of the power and help?

\- Oh Steffie, I am a little tipsy right now, actually a little, and you just interrupted my vibes right here.- she slurred.- But no, ain't helping Bon Bon. My master plan and etcetera etcetera. And I will need to carry a body later, or watch my henchman here do it on this case.

\- What plan? Dammit Kaleen, what the hell are you doing?- Stefan said, angrily.

\- The same plan that you thought that you had ruined. Don't you think that I don't have a plan B? Seriously? I'm a Katherine Pierce fan, you should give me more credits, since that I learned with the best.- she spat, crossing her arms.

\- You really think that you're right, huh? Everybody is wrong and you are right. Because nor even Damon support you. You aren't the known it all, Kaleen. We are older, we know more.- Stefan said.

Kaleen saw red.

She just touched Damon and enchanted a little spell, giving Stefan a migraine.

\- If you really think, Steffy, that I am not a known it all, you should know. I know EVERYTHING that will happen, I WATCHED THE FUCKING TV SHOW 384794 times. So if I were you, I would show me some respect.- she answered, angrily.

Stefan just looked at her, but then his attention went somewhere. Something was wrong. The trio walked to the school building, and Kaleen had sobered up, because she didn't took too much alcohol on that night. They arrived there just in time to see three boys beating the hell up of Jeremy.

\- Hey, idiots!- Damon called the boys, making one of them throw a stake on his shoulder.- Lemme guess: Klaus sent his regards.

Kaleen took the wood from Damon's shoulder making him flinch, and touched him, taking enough magic to keep at least for the rest of the night.

When the Salvatore brothers were going to attack the boys, the witch just whispered:

\- _Cadere.- _and they all fell unconcious on the ground.- Go, go! It's just a distraction! Damon, let's find Bonnie and Elena, they are on the second hallway, Stefan take care of the bodies, within some minutes these boys are going to wake up, compell them.

Damon caught Kaleen and runned on supernatural velocity to where she told him they would be. When they found them, the girls were running from something. Or someone.

\- What happened?- the eldest Salvatore asked.

\- Klaus is in Alaric's body.- Elena said, desperately.

\- What?- Damon asked, confusion making him frown.

\- He's possessing Alaric, something like that.- Kaleen said, hurriedly.- I knew it all along, but we don't havs time for this right now, Elena, go find Stefan, Bonnie, you already know.

\- What the hell? How did you know?- the doppelganger answered with a question.

\- You guys are really dumb, but I don't have time for this. Go. Find. Stefan.- Kaleen answered, impatiently, and Elena ran. When she was gone, the witch started to talk again.- I can take the protection spell, but if I do this, Alaric will die. And we can't have that. So, Bonnie, you'll need to face him alone and die. Klaus doesn't know that I am a witch, let's keep it this way.

\- Ok, let's follow the plan.- Bonnie answered, leaving the room confidently.

After she left, Damon said for the first time:

\- What plan?

\- The one that I am cooking since I've arrived.- she crossed her arms.- Bonnie won't actually die. But we need Klaus to think that. When the thing is into motion I'll keep you updated, but that's it for now.

\- What you guys are doing?- Elena interrupted, arriving with Stefan by her side.- Where's Bonnie?!

\- Doing what she needs to.- the eldest Salvatore answered impatience on his voice.

\- What?- the doppelganger asked, desperated.

\- Fuck Damon, where is she?!- Stefan said angrily.

\- Stefan, let her do this.- Kaleen told, trying to calm him down.

\- Damn it, where the fuck is she?!- he screamed.

\- Refectory. You can try to enter.- the black haired girl said, tiredness on her voice.

Kaleen just sat down on the floor, waiting for this to finish, so they could take the body to the witch house.

\- C'mon.- Damon said, giving her his hand.

The pair walked through the hallways, and Elena cries were so loud, that they could hear from where they were. They followed the noise, seeing the doppelganger on her knees by Bonnie's side, tears welling her face.

\- Stefan, take Elena away from here. She needs to rest, we will take care of the body.

\- Meaning you, henchman.- Kaleen answered, her voice tired.

\- What do you mean with "we will take care of the body"? And you, Bonnie died, and you are making jokes?! You could've stopped this!- Elena screamed, making Kaleen tremble from anger.

\- Stefan, take her from here.- Damon whispered.- Kaleen is fully charged and everybody on this room knows when she freaks out. The sheriff cannot know. All we need now is another misterious death on our hands.

\- It's Bonnie!- Elena screamed, crying.- It's all her fault! If she didn't exist it wouldn't have happened!

\- Take her home. Now.- the eldest Salvatore spat, already carrying the body.- Kaleen, breath, follow me.

They both walked quietly to the car, and Damon put the body on the trunk.Jeremy appeared and nodded to them.

\- You know what to do.- the witch said to him.- Do it quickly, and take food. And a blanket.

\- Sure. Everything is already in the car.- he said, leaving.

When the car wasn't in their sight anymore, Kaleen started to tremble and talk:

\- Elena. She put everything as if it was my fault. Everything. In me. A eighteen years old girl. And everything that I am doing it's to just guarantee that you guys stay alive!- the lights on the street started to blow, one by one.- I can't take this anymore.- she said, and then started to walk towards Damon's car.

* * *

The pair entered in the house by the front door, seeing Stefan and Elena talking quietly, the doppelganger crying a lot.

\- What did you do to her?- Elena got up quickly, walking towards the duo on rhe middle of the room.

\- Stefan, could you calm her down?- Damon almost begged.

\- Don't talk as if I'm not here.

\- So please. Calm down.- the elder Salvatore spat.

\- You knew. You knew that if she used that amount of power she would die, didn't you?- Elena questioned with watery eyes.

\- Of course that I knew. I know everything.- Kaleen said, impatiently and rolling her eyes.- We both knew. Bonnie knew too.

\- Óbvio, eu sei de tudo.- Kaleen revirou os olhos, tentando não surtar de novo.- Nós dois sabíamos.

Elena slapped Kaleen on the face, making the witch scream with the impact. The black haired girl face started to get red quickly.

\- Damon. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here.- the witch growled, trembling from anger, the remainings of the magic making objects tremble.- I cannot ruin everything and kill this bitch. If you don't take me out right now, I will.

When he started to carry Kaleen to her room, she started to suck his magic involuntary involuntarily, making him flinch and the girl fall from his arms.

\- Damon. Take me out of here.- the witch asked, painfully closing her eyes, trying to keep the desire of killing Elena in check.- Take me out of here.

\- I can't, you just started to suck...

\- I don't know how much time I will get to hold it. Please.

He carried to her own room and put her on the bed, leaving to cook some dinner. She could use it.

* * *

Damon arrived on the room thirty minutes later, with a plate of food on his hand. He gave it to Kaleen, who sat on the bed and started to eat.

\- Thank you.- she said.- Did you tell them that Bonnie is alive?

\- Stefan asked me when I was going to the kitchen.- the eldest Salvatore answered.- I think that was the first time that I saw you threaten to kill someone.

\- There's a first time for everything, isn't it?- she said, finishing her food and putting the plate on the table.

\- Why did you kiss me earlier?- he asked, out of the blues.

\- I dunno. We were there, and I started to think how would it be to kiss you. The beverage gave me the courage.- she answered.- It was just a kiss. Nothing more.

But in the pit of her stomach she knew that it was a lie.


End file.
